The Bastard Twin
by Nuincalion Griffondor
Summary: Jon snow wasn't the only Bastard Brought back when Ned returned north, enter Rys Snow, who will embark on a journey that will Change the Game as we know it. I do not Own Game of thrones, Rated M for potential graphic scenes, and for language. If you don't like what I write don't read it. No flames please, Constructive criticism welcomed. Hiatus, more than likely Indefinite.
1. Chapter 1

**For those reading this, no I am not abandoning Daughter of Mordor, I am just taking a small break and writing other things to get the Ideas out of my head so I can have more room for my other stories ideas.**

 **And now it begins.**

Ned Stark stood before the man whom was to be executed, behind him on their horses sat his men, his Heir Robb, one of his younger sons Bran, his ward Theon Greyjoy and the bastards of Winterfell, Jon and Ris Snow.

"Don't look away," Jon began looking at bran, to which Ris finished, "Father will know if you do."

Bran watched as his father drew his greatsword Ice and said, "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die." He lifted the greatsword high above his head, and with a single stroke, loped the man's head clean off. Blooded sprayed from the severed neck, painting the ground with its red coloring. Ris put a comforting hand on Bran's shoulder as he watched, unable to look away. She then sent a glare at Greyjoy when he kicked the head, smiling slightly at her brothers muttering of "Ass."

Bran finally looked up at her,and she knelt down in front of him, his blue eyes meeting Violet.

"You did well Bran," She said, hugging him, then stood, "Better than Jon did, he passed out."

Bran gave a small laugh as Jon shook his head, "I didn't." Jon said glaring at his sister as she mounted her horse, "Someone, I won't mention any names, Ris, swept my legs out from under me and I hit my head on a rock."

"Oh yeah, that's right, I did do that" She said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Ris rode slowly to keep pace with Bran as the other talked ahead of her, and shook her head as the boys began racing their horse about recklessly. She saw her father slow down to ride with Bran and she sped her horse up a bit, knowing he wanted to give Bran the same speech he had given Jon and Robb years ago.

-Ris Pov

I rode in silence after that, wishing that I had been born a man and not a woman, everyone else wants me to fit this perfect roll of how a woman should be, but then with the same breath call me an improper Bastard. So I learned to fight, because if I was going to be improper, I might as well do it right. But some day, maybe not to far off now, father will marry me off to some lord or knight, and I will have to give that man children.

I was fortunately interrupted from my brooding thoughts by Jon and Robb racing back telling father that they had found something, causing our party to speed up towards the bridge where lying on the other side, was a stag lying dead upon the ground. As we approached, everyone dismounted from their horses, or pony in Bran's case. Father walked up to it, then knelt down next to it. I walked up next to Jon as the others conversed about what attacked the mauled creature. Father followed the trail of gore down a hill next to the river to the largest wolf I had ever seen, and with it were five pups.

"It's a freak," Theon said, and I glared at him, because I knew full well what it was, a Dire wolf.

"It's a Direwolf," My father corrected, and pulled out the antler that killed it, "It was a tough old beast."

"Impossible there are no Direwolves south of the wall," Robb replied, disbelief on his face as I walked forward.

"Now there are five," Came Jon's reply, and I picked up one of the pups and handed it to Bran.

"Here hold it," I said, and he did, and it nuzzled up to him with a small sound, which I thought was adorable.

"What will they do, now that they don't have a mother?" Bran asked, looking from me to Father worriedly.

"They don't belong down here." Ser Rodrik said, and I glared at the man.

"Better a quick death." Father said, and I looked at him with horror. Theon took out his dagger and moved towards Bran, but Jon stopped him.

"Lord Stark," He said, and I cursed the fact that we, as Bastards could not call him father, "There are five pups one for each of the Stark children."

"The Direwolf is the Sigil of your house," I added on, praying to the old Gods that he would spare them, "They were meant to have them."

Father was silent for several moments before he said, "You will train them yourselves, Feed them yourselves, and if they Die, you will bury them yourselves."

Theon sheathed his knife, and I quickly handed him two of the pups, and Jon handed Rob two as well.

"What about the two of you?" Bran asked, and I looked down, while Jon said, "We aren't Starks."

"Go on Bran, we'll be fine," I said, forcing a smile on my face. Bran began walking up the hill. Jon and I both began walking up the hill when I heard the sound of something making whimpering sounds, and stopped, Jon must have heard it to because he stopped as well. We walked towards the sounds, and everyone stopped to look at us.

"What is it?" Robb asked, and I knelt down to pick up one of two Direwolves, one was white with red eyes, the other was black with Violet eyes. They were smaller than the others.

"Ah, the runts of the litter, those would be the both of yours Snow," Theon said, but I was too happy about finding them to care. Robb looked at us with a smile on his face. I looked down at the little one in my arms.

"You will want for very little." I thought to myself as we climbed back up the hill to where our horses were waiting.

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

When we returned home, Arya and Rickon were absolutely thrilled to have the Direwolves. Sansa was hesitant at first, but quickly decided to join in our fun. Father repeated his warning to the others, and we all left, (With Jon and Me receiving glares from Lady Stark).

"So what are you going to name the little ones?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"I'm naming mine Grey Wind," Robb said, as he watched his begin to play fight with mine and Jon's.

"I'm naming mine Lady," Sansa said, "Look at her, behaving properly."

And strangely enough hers was not roughhousing like the others were, hers was sitting pretty next to her.

"Mines gonna be Nymeria, like the warrior queen," Arya said as she was hugging hers as it nipped playfully at her hair.

"Shaggydog," Rickon said as he ran around the room with his own.

"I'm going to name mine Summer," Bran said, after everyone had stopped laughing at Rickon and his direwolf's antics.

"And you two? What are yours names?" Robb asked the two of us.

"Mines going to be Ghost." Jon said, and I looked at him, then said, "What a predictable name."

"Well then Ms. Genius, what's yours name?" He said challengingly

"Mine's name is Morghon, Which is High Valyrian for Death," I said, and the others looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Where did you learn High Valyrian?" Robb asked, and From the doorway, Father's voice came, "I'd also like to Know that."

I turned, and father had a mask of no emotions on his face, and I shrugged, "We have a book in the Library on it, When Lady Catelyn would send me to my room, I'd try to learn it to pass the time."

"I see," Father said, and left the room, and I picked up my wolf and began to feed my little Morghon.

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

I was very unhappy, Jon and I stood side by side waiting for the king to arrive at Winterfell. If I was allowed to I would still be in bed, snuggled up to Morghon.

"Why did the King have to arrive so early," I grumbled to Jon who was standing next to me in the row behind our family.

"Ris, it is the afternoon." Jon replied, a smile on his face, as I growled at him to shut up.

We watched Arya run across the Courtyard towards us, a soldier's helm on her head. Father took it off then handed it to Rodrick, as Arya told bran to move. Jon and I had trouble stifling our laughter. Robb looked back and I could see that he was also cursed with the affliction of wanting to laugh at the situation. But alas we could not, because the kings company had begun to enter the courtyard and Arya began asking about the Imp. A little blond on a horse was eyeing Sansa like she was a hunk of meat, and I assumed was the prince. The came a Carriage, and a very plump man on a horse, a crown upon his head. We all knelt as he entered. Two boys brought a block so that he could step off of his horse. He walked up to father, and we all stood again.

"You've gotten Fat," He said to father, and I raised my eyebrow, and father looked him up and down, with eyebrows raised. The two men began laughing and hugged like brothers.

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

It was night, and the feast was raging on inside the castle, where were Jon and I. We were not allowed inside the hall, instead the both of us were sparring outside, in the cold night air.

"It is freezing out here," I said through gritted teeth as Jon and I were exchanging a myriad of different blows.

"Aye, but you know lady Stark." Jon said, and then kicked me in the chest, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Owwwwwww," I said from my position on the ground, as a familiar voice called across the courtyard, "Oh, have the two of you decided to kill each other already."

The both of us look towards the man stepping off of his horse, Jon walks over to give him a hug as I stand and Go over to him as well.

"Uncle Benjen," We both said, and he hugged each of us respectively.

"I rode all day," He said, a smile on his face, "Didn't want to leave you with the Lannisters, why aren't the two of you at the feast?"

Jon and I looked at one another and he then began talking "Lady Stark thought it would insult the royal family to sit Bastards in their midsts."

Benjen smiled at us sadly, "Well, your always welcome on the wall, a bastard was never refused a seat there."

"So take me with you when you go back," Jon said, and I pursed my lips disapprovingly, I knew Jon wanted to become a member of the night's watch, away from the hatred that followed us here, but he didn't seem to care that he'd be leaving me behind.

"Jon," Benjen said, his eyes becoming hard.

"Father will let me if you ask him." Jon said, and I looked at him, hurt filling my eyes.

"The wall isn't going anywhere," Benjen said, trying to head him off.

"I am ready to swear your oath," Jon said, and I lamented that the Night's watch was a man's only order. It would be nice, but the watch isn't what it was, filled with murderers, rapists, and thieves. I could understand why Jon wanted to go, but I was still angry about it.

Benjen and Jon continued debating, and eventually he left us again. I left Jon to attack the training dummy, him trying to leave me was a sore spot between us, I was about to give Jon a piece of my mind, but something beat me to the punch.

"Your uncles in the night's watch," Came a voice from the shadows, and I looked over to see a very short man walking from under an arch, I walked over to stand next to Jon.

"What are you doing back there," Jon asked and the man took a drink from a wine skin

"Preparing for a night with your family," He said, and at that second I realized who this was, The Imp, He leaned on a stone pillar near the both of us, "I've always wanted to see the wall."

"Your Tyrion Lannister, The Queen's Brother?" Jon asked and I shook my head.

"My greatest achievement," He said, looking down, then up, his eyes observing the both of us, " And the both of you, your Ned Stark's bastards, aren't you."

I grimace while Jon turns away from Tyrion and begins to walk away.

"Did I offend the both of you, I'm Sorry," Tyrion said, but I didn't exactly believe the sincerity of his apology, "But you are the Bastards aren't you?"

"Lord Stark is our father," Jon said, his tone carefully controlled, and I nodded.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you the Bastards." Tyrion said, "Let me give you some advice bastards, never forget what you are, The world won't let you, wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."

I found the advice to be most illuminating, but Jon seemed to take some form of insult from it.

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard," Jon said at Tyrion walked away, causing the smaller man to stop and turn his head back towards us, an amused look in his eyes, "All Dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes."

Jon has the decency to stay quiet about that, I however have fixed him with a steely glare. When he turned to me, he looked confused.

"What Ris, what have I done to anger you."

" _Father will let me if you ask him_ ," I said, mockingly throwing his word back at him, angrily as I walked to the armory and put my sword away.

"Ris-" He begins, but I cut him off, my anger towards him growing.

"No Jon, you want to be in the Night's Watch, go ahead, I'll stave off Lady Stark and her hatred on my own." I growled back at him as I walked away heading towards my room, Jon knew not to follow. When I opened my door I just flopped down on my bed, weeping bitterly. Morghon jumped up onto the bed and curled next to me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. I fell asleep with my wolf in my arms, and tears upon my face.


	2. Leaving Winterfell

**Wow this got a lot hits really fast, so here is a second chapter for you, I hope that it will be to your liking. There is a slight time skip now, to when the Starks are leaving winterfell, Bran still becomes crippled.**

I walked away from the smithy, the bastard longsword I had ordered from him weeks ago strapped to my side, Morghon walking next to me, and Jon on the other side of me. The two of us barely spoke to each other. In his hand was the sword that we had commissioned for Arya. We ran into Jaime Lannister, and he mocked Jon a bit for joining the Night's Watch, but unlike normally. I didn't stand up for him, because I agreed with Jaime.

When we reached Arya's room, we entered and saw her repacking her chest, when she saw us she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Septa Mordane said my things weren't properly folded," She said, and tossed the shirt she was holding into the bag, "Who cares how their folded it's going to get messed up anyway."

"I wish I could relate Arya, but Septa Mordane doesn't really give a fuck about my shit." I said and Jon shook his head, the said, "Well at least you have help."

"Watch this," Arya said, and turned to Nymeria, "Nymeria, Gloves."

Nymeria turned her head to the side, as if confused. I raised my eyebrow as Arya repeated the command.

"Impressive," Jon and I said almost simultaneously, and we looked at each other, and he gave me a slight grin, but I brushed it off, my demeanor remaining frosty towards him.

"We have something for you," Jon said, and walked over to her, and began walking towards her, "And it has to be packed very carefully."

"A present," She said, her eyes sparkling with wonder as I closed the door.

He then brings out the rapier that we had gotten for her, and her face lit up with happiness.

Jon looks at her seriously as he holds it, "This is not toy."

Then he draws the blade from its scabbard, and hands it to her. When she reaches out for it, I say, "Careful you don't want to cut yourself."

She takes it in her hand, and smiles slightly, then looks at us, "It's so skinny."

"So are you," Was Jon's quick response.

"We had the blacksmith make it for you special," I said, looking at her, a smile on my face, "It won't cut a man's head off, but it will poke him full of holes if your quick enough, I'll teach you what I can during the trip."

"You'll teach me?" She said, her eyes looking like her birthday had come early.

"Everyday," Was my response, causing Jon to smile, as he asked, "Do you like the balance?"

"I think so," Arya said, as she rubbed the blade fondly. Jon bent over and touched the tip of the blade with his finger, "First lesson, stick em with the pointy end."

We all smiled, then Jon said, "I'm going to miss you."

Arya goes to hug Jon, with the sword still in hand.

"Careful," He said, and Arya stops, and looks at him sheepishly, then sets her sword down gently and hugs Jon tightly.

"All the best swords have names," Jon said, and I smile and shake my head.

"Sansa can keep her sew needles, I have a Needle of my own."

Jon then put her down and I stayed with Arya for a short while, helping her so that she doesn't have to pack all over again. Nymeria and Morghan helping us as we go along.

When we finished, several of the stark men took her chest and took it to the carriage for us.

"Come on, let's go say goodbye to Bran," I told Arya, and the two of us walked through the halls to Bran's room. As we enter, Lady Stark gives me a piercing glare.

"Leave," She said as Arya went over to Bran, her eyes glaring holes into my skull.

"I just want goodbye to my brother ' _My Lady',_ " I replied, returning her glare wil equal force.

"Half-brother," She snapped, her lips pursed in a thin line as I walk into the room and walk over next to Arya, who had given Bran a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey there Bran," I said, kneeling next to his bed, "I know even though your asleep still, you can hear me, I'm expecting for you to get better, I didn't spend all that time teaching you to use a bow so you could die before you could use it."

Arya gave a wet chuckle from next to me, and I smiled at her, "And when you get better, you can come down and see us, or go up to see Jon at the wall, and smack him upside the back of the head. Get better Bran, get better little Brother."

I looked up from Bran, and met Lady Stark's fury ridden gaze.

"I want you to leave," She said angrily, and I stood, Arya left with me, sending her mother a glare and leaving without even speaking to her. As soon as the door closed she began muttering angrily under her breath.

"It's ok Arya, I'm used to it." I said, a hint of the frustration I was feeling leaking into my voice.

"But you shouldn't have to be used to it," She said looking at me, he voice filled with the wolf defiance, "You are just as much a Stark as I am!"

I smiled sadly down at her and ruffled her hair a bit, "I know, but the world doesn't see it that way."

"Then the world is wrong," She simply said, and walked towards the carriage that would hold her Sansa and Septa Mordane.

That very woman walked with Sansa into the courtyard, and I got my customary glare from both of them as they walked along. Causing me to sigh, and tilt my head back.

"You seem a bit peeved," Robb said walking up to me, Grey Wind at his side.

"Because I am, Jon's leaving to the wall, Bran's injured, your mother is still being a bitch to me and I'm heading to Kings landing with father and the girls." Was my reply, "But at least I have some support."

"Damn right you do," Robb replied as we walked to the stables to get my horse, "Don't worry, when I become the lord of Winterfell, things will change."

"All right mount up were moving out," I heard Jory Cassel shout, and I gave Robb a hug and said, "Watch over the boys for me, keep Rickon out of trouble, and keep Theon from breaking too many hearts."

"Don't worry I will, Watch out for Sansa and Arya," Was his response as we broke apart and I mounted my horse.

"See you when we return," I said.

"We'll be waiting for you when you do." Was his response as I rode out of the stable, Morghan running next to my horse.

I quickly caught up with Father and Jon, but almost as soon as I did so, we reached the point at which we would have to seperate.

"There's great honor serving in the night's watch, The starks have maneed the wall for a thousand years," Father said to Jon, and I resisted the urge to snort at that, sure once maybe that was what the order stood for, now it was just an escape for common criminals.

"Is our mother alive, does she know anything about us and where we're going, does she care," Jon asked and my head shot up, hoping beyond hope that he would give us something, anything about her.

Father gave a sigh, then looked over to me, then said, "Then next time we are all together, we will talk about your mother, I promise."

I look at the ground, angrily thinking how foolish it was to get my hopes up. Father road away, leaving Jon and I alone.

"Take care of yourself you hear," I say to him, and he snaps his head up, this being the first time I had directly spoken to him in almost two weeks, "I don't want to get a Raven telling me that some wildling or murderer got to you, then I'd have to come up there and kill the bastard responsible."

Jon looks at me, and I look away from him, tears glistening in my eyes.

"I'll miss you Rys," He said, and I nodded my head, "I'll miss you too."

We met each others eyes again, then gave each other a nod, then rode our separate directions.

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

I was riding slightly away from the rest of the company, enjoying the landscape as I rode along, when I heard someone ride up next to me. I look over and see the white and gold armor of the kingsguard and the bright blond hair of Jaime Lannister.

"Mind if I ride with you?" He asked, and I shrugged and looked away.

"Your different than the other Starks," He said matter of factly, and i saw fit to correct him.

"I'm not a Stark, I'm a Snow."

"Well, finally I get a word out of you," Was his overconfident response. I turned my full attention onto him, and raise my eyebrow skeptical, trying to figure out exactly what he was attempting to do.

"You remind me of my brother when he was your age, quiet, calculating, measuring people by their actions," He said, a grin on his face, "So how do I measure up to the stories told by your father."

I hesitate slightly, then ask, "Will you take offence if I speak bluntly?"

"No not at all, I have undoubtedly heard worse."

"Well, you kind of remind my of Theon, you are very frivolous, and seemingly careless to the ruin left in your path, you toy with women's hearts, but you don't bed them, so that makes me think you still take your oath seriously, which raises up the question, if you take your oath seriously, then why would you kill the mad King, granted he had it coming, but if you were willing to keep the smallest part of the oath."

I trailed off, seeing his genuinely surprised look, and I raise my eyebrows, and he realises that I was expecting an answer. He looks at me long and hard, and then asks, "Are you implying that you want to hear my side of the story?"

I nod my head then say, "Sure, the landscape was getting boring anyway, and I know from experience that there is always another side of the story."

"You hear of Wildfire?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Of course you have, well, the mad king was obsessed with it, your grandfather wasn't the first, nor the last to burn," He said, and I saw the pain on his face, "He burned his enemies, and anyone who was against him. Before long half the county was against him, so he had his Pyromancers place cases of wildfire all around the city, even under the red keep itself. The when the day of reckoning came, and my father's armies were at the gate. I begged him to surrender peacefully, but the mad king didn't listen to me. The mad king let them in under the influence of Grand Maester Pycelle, and my father began to sack the city. I came back to him again and begged him again to surrender, he told me to bring him back my father's head, then turned to his Pyromancer, and he told him to 'burn them all.' I killed the Pyromancer first, then when the king turned to flee, I drove my sword into his back. He kept repeating over and over in a chant, 'Burn them all,' and I don't think he expected to die, no he thought he would burn with the rest of us, and rise again as a mighty dragon and obliterate his enemies, I slit his throat to make sure that didn't happen."

"You saved hundreds of thousands," I said, looking at him with understanding, "and my father branded you an oathbreaker."

"He didn't even bother to hear my side, not many do, you're an interesting one Ris Snow." He said to me, and road off, leaving me to think of what I had just heard.

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

 **Dream**

 _I see a large area that the convoy has stopped at, then I see myself teaching Arya how to fight with two long branches, Morghan and Nymeria playing nearby, we practice long and hard. But we were interrupted by the screech of Sansa's voice. The prince them began to mock the both of us, and then he attacked me, and Arya attacked him from behind, he knocked her down and began to threaten to stab her with the blade. Nymeria reacting to the threat upon her mistress bit Joffrey's arm, causing him to drop his sword, Arya grabs it and throws it into the waters of the river. The image blurs and I see all of us standing before the queen and She called for all of our wolves to be butchered because of Joffrey's arm, and father goes out and kills all three of them quickly and painlessly._

 **Dream end**

I shot up from the position I was sleeping in, my breathing erratic as I reached over to where Morghan was sleeping next to me, she raised her head, and looked at me concerned. I hug her closely, and I wonder what the hell that was, I never dreamed that lucidly.

 **Dun Dun Daa, what is it, does she have the greensight or is it something else. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it always shows that the more reviews the more my creativity wants to work.**


	3. The Trident

**Hello again everyone, here is your next chapter, and if you like what you see, or have any suggestions please leave a review.**

I rode behind everyone the next day, troubled at the dream I have had. I wished I had access to the Winterfell library, I could have gotten some information regarding the situation. I pondered it all day as were rode down the kingsroad. When we made camp that day, I saw the arrangement of the tents and wagons were the exact same as my dream.

"This is the trident," A voice said behind me, and I jumped turning around and seeing the king sitting astride his horse, next to him was My father. I bowed my head to him respectfully, and he sighed.

"You know what happened here?" He asked looking towards the fork of the rivers.

"This is the sight of the famous battle of the Trident, this is where you and father won the Rebellion, my king." I said, looking towards my father.

"Aye, it is," The king said, then rode up next to me, and pointed to the middle of the river, "That spot right there, that was were I killed Rhaegar, collapsed his chest in with my hammer."

For some reason, this made me feel exceedingly sick, I looked away and bit my lip as Father led the king away from me, and I road towards the Carriage that held Arya and Sansa.

"Rys!" Arya exclaims, as I ride up, Morghan walking up with me. When I dismount, Arya asks me, "Rys can you take me on a walk through the woods?"

I know what she was really asking, it I could start training her like I had promised, I smiled and nodded, then remembering my vision from the night before decided not to leave it up to chance.

"But let us leave Nymeria and Morghan here, so they can rest, Morghan is tired from walking all day, and should have some company" I told Arya and gave her a glance that told her that I would give her an explanation later.

"Ok, Nymeria stay," Arya said, and Nymeria sat down next to Morghan, who was closing her Violet eyes to fall asleep. I walked away from the others, Arya walking with me, walking through the woods, I grabbed two relatively straight branches as we walked in silence. When we Reached a clearing, I looked around, this was the exact same spot from my dream, but it was currently empty, so I right now it'll do.

"So, Rys, are you going to tell me why we left the Direwolves behind?" Arya asked, and I debated lying to her, but I knew she would be relentless untill she got her answer.

"I had a dream, well more like a vision," I said, as I threw her the smaller of the two branches, and she dropped it.

"Next time you'll catch it," I said and she looked at me with equal measures of worry and skepticism.

"Rys, are you feeling ok?" She asked me.

"Arya, I'm fine, but i know my normal dreams, most of the times I can't even remember them, but this one I could remember, and it was vivid. Gah hells you don't believe me, but watch, I guarantee that Joffrey and Sansa will find us here."

Arya gave me a look that told me that she still didn't believe me, but decided to go along with the training that I was giving her. She gripped the branch I had thrown to her with two hands.

"No, you're learning how to use a Rapier, only on hand," I told her, as I gripped my own with two hands.

"But you get two hands?" Arya questioned

"Aye, because I don't use a Rapier, but you will, so you need to build up strength in your arms," I said, and then quickly went to attack her, she brought her hand back to her branch to help her with the block. To which I quickly hit the offending limb.

"Ow," She said, then glared at me.

"One hand only," I said, then attacked again, and so it went for almost an hour, and I was beginning to hope that it was just a dream, and I overreacted, when I heard Sansa Yell, "ARYA!"

Arya spun around, and was hit by my last strike, to which she yelled, "Ow."

She then realises who it is that just came strolling towards us, Joffrey and Sansa, and she gives me an incredulous look, and I smirked at her.

"Your sisters?" Joffrey asks, and Sansa nods

"It is good to see you well, My prince, Sans-" I began, as I dropped my branch bowing my head slightly, but was interrupted.

"Lady Stark to you, Bastard," Joffrey said, and Arya growls, but I send her a look that shuts her up.

"My apologies your grace, Lady Stark," I said, measuring my words carefully.

"You know, you should learn to respect your betters bastard, you fancy yourself to be some kind of knight?"

"No my prince, just a swordswoman," I said, my tone even.

"Well, let's see how you measure up," Joffrey said, pompously, then drew his sword. I used my foot to bring the stick to my hand, Arya looked like she was about to object, but I shook my head slightly as Joffrey looked back to Sansa.

"Your move my Prince," I said, holding my stick in one hand, and my arm behind my back. He then charged at me and stabbed his sword forward towards my stomach, which I redirected as I spun around him. As he stumbled forward, I moved to the side and smacked his ass with my stick. Causing Sansa to gasp and Arya to snort, and Joffrey to roar in anger then attempt to swing his sword at my side which I ducked under and swept his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground, his sword flying from his hands. I stood up then put my stick at his neck, "And that my prince, would be your head."

I then turned away from him and began to walk away, "Arya, lets head back, I'm a bit hungry."

Arya nods then looks back and her eyes widen, "RYS LOOKOUT."

I spin around, and my side explodes in pain as the blade of Joffrey's sword stabbed past it, I cry out in rage and then swing my stick towards his face, and when it impacts, it shatters. He falls to the ground his nose crooked and bent, blood spurting from it. He lay their unconscious as Sansa runs to him as I fall to one knee, my hands at my side as I try to stop the bleeding. Arya runs to me, and helps me up, guiding me as I tear part of my shirt off and try to bandage the wound. As we approach the tents, several of the stark men see us come out of the woods, and run over, calling for a maester. My last thoughts before passing out were, "Fuck, Robb is going to kill me."

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

I wake up sometime later, and father is sitting next to me with Arya. Sansa is nowhere in sight. I sit up slowly, and father looks at me worriedly. I feel a weight on my legs, and I see Morghan laying there, her eyes filled with concern. I look down and pull my shirt up a bit to see that my side is heavily bandaged, and I can feel the stitches. The rest of my senses seemed somewhat dulled, and I turned to father.

"Milk of Poppy?" I ask Groggily.

Father nods, then looks at me sternly, "Is it true, did you attack Joffrey?"

"He said he would be measuring my worth as a swordswoman, he had live steel, and I had a stick. I beat him with a single hit to the ass, and as I walked away, he tried to stab me in the back. After he injured me, I broke my stick on his nose."

"Well, that matches up to what Arya said," Father said, and Aya glared at the ground.

"Let me guess," I started, and Arya finished my statement, "Joffrey and Sansa are saying that you attacked him without any reason, and your injury was due to Joffrey's defensive actions."

"I'll inform the king," Father said, and stood up and left the tent, and I turned to Arya., resignation filling me.

"They will come for me," I said and she looked up at me shocked.

"What. Why?" She asks fear shooting through her eyes.

"I'm a Bastard and you are the younger sister, Sansa is older than you and Joffrey is the crowned prince, who's word do you think they will take. Not ours, they will come for me, and you will let them take me, and you will hold Morghan back."

"NO!" Arya exclains standing up, "Rys, run, get away from here."

"And go where, I can't ride with this injury," I said gesturing to my side, "And I won't get far on foot, they'll catch me, and it will look even worse for me."

Arya tears up, then hugs me, the tears flowing down her face and onto my shirt. We then heard men talking outside, and then several of the queen's men walked in.

"Come with us Bastard," One said, and I stood from the bed. Arya released me and gave the men a glare that would have melted the Wall. Morghan stood, but Arya held her back, causing her to whine.

"Morghan, stay," I said, and walked towards the men shakily. The lead me to the royal tent, my father stood to the side of the king, worry in his eyes, The King and queen sat next to each other. Sansa herself stood to the side of the queen. I couldn't see that little shit Joffrey.

"My king," I said, bowing my head, "I would kneel, but I do not wish to open my stitches and get blood on your beautiful carpet.

The king snorted as the queen gave me a glare, and I realised at that second why the lannister sigil was a Lion. Her eyes looked like those of a Lioness ready to tear apart those who injured her cub.

"Your punishment for brutalising my son Bastard," The queen said, her voice undeniably wrath filled, "Is twenty lashes, but if it was up to me, I would have had you strung up in a nearby tree."

Fear filled me, and it must have shown in my eyes because the queen smirked at me. Father gave me a look that conveyed his apologies. I didn't even look at him after that, because he was the Hand of the Fucking King, he could easily determine the truth, but instead he is going to let his daughter take the fall, just like with Jaime Lannister. The men took me out to a nearby tree, and tied my arms around it, not bothering to take off my shirt.

I braced myself for the pain that was sure to come, and I wasn't disappointed when it came. For the first five I managed to not make any sound, but after that, I couldn't stop the screams the ripped themselves from my throat as the whip tore itself through the sensitive flesh of my back, carving furrows as they did so. At Fifteen I felt my consciousness begin to drift away. I felt blood begin to run down my legs, and I wasn't sure if it was from my back or the cut on my side, as pain exploded through me again.

I hear Sansa behind me crying, but I couldn't bring myself to care as they reached Twenty. Someone cut my hands free and I fell to the ground, my consciousness fleeing for the second time that day to the sound of someone crying for a Maester.

When I came too, I was lying chest down on something soft, when I opened my eyes I realised that it was daytime, and that everything was moving around me. I lifted my head slightly, only for pain to explode down my back causing me to cry out.

"Rys!" I hear Arya say, and then the familiar growl of Morghan as someone approached.

"Morghan, it's ok let her through," I said, my voice hoarse and raspy, due to the screams of pain through the whipping. Arya's worry filled face filled my vision.

"Rys are you ok, you looked horrible when they brought you in last night, you were covered in blood and you tore open the cut on your side when you were being whipped" She said, her voice filling with emotion, and I smiled, "Thanks for sparing my pride Arya."

"How can you joke at a time like this." She said, and the wagon stopped suddenly, causing more pain to arch through my back. I heard three people enter the wagon, and I manage to turn my head enough to see the maester, Father, and Sansa.

"Morghan, let the old man through," I said, and she let the Maester through without any problem, but when Father and Sansa tried to go past her, she growled menacingly at them, her fur sticking up as she snarled.

"Rys, tell her to let us through," Sansa said as the Maester began to apply some kind of salve to my back, and the cart began moving.

"I'm afraid I'll have to refuse you Lady Stark," I said, my voice humorless, and angry.

"Rys, call your sister by her name," Father said, and I sneered.

"Half- sister, as she is always so quick to point out, and I am only obeying our Lord Prince's commands, and right now, I don't want to get any more on his bad side." I said as the maester began checking the would on my side and applying the salve to it.

Sansa looked to the ground, and Father looked to her confused as he sat down on a bench, Sansa also sat down on one as well.

"Yeah, Arya can tell you about it later," I said, and Arya smiled at me, before returning her glare to Sansa, who has tears in her eyes, and if I had seen those there before yesterday, I might have actually felt sorry for her.

"Sansa, has come here to say something to you," Father said, and Sansa cleared her throat, then said, "Rys, I am so sorry that this happened to you, I wish I had never agreed with Joffrey."

There was silence as I registered the words, when I next spoke my voice was filled with the bubbling anger that comes from someone attempting to do what Sansa was trying, "I do not accept your apology, and I'll tell you why."

Father and Sansa sat shocked in their seats as I continued speaking, "These marks on my back will never go away, and you may not have swung the whip, but you know damn well that you are the reason that they are there, and now you come here after you realize that your actions have caused me pain that you in your darkest nightmare have never even dreamed of, and you try to make it all better with a simple I'm sorry."

Father opens up his mouth to speak, his face furious with anger, but I turn my head to the maester, then say, "Could I have some milk of the Poppy, I should sleep some more to let the pain fade some more."

He nods, and brings a cup to my mouth, and I drink it, and shortly after, whilst listening to father ranting at me in the background, I fall into a deep slumber."

 **So yes the wolves are safe, for now, but Oh no Rys is badly injured. Her vision didn't come true, which is one thing I'm trying to point out, the future's not set in stone for this, but messing with these visions always will have some kind of consequence. I'll see you next time, please, Review Follow or Favorite this.**


	4. Welcome to Kings Landing

**Hello again everyone Nuin Griffondor here with another chapter, I have been having such a good time writing this, and I love the suggestions I am getting from you guys, and please keep me in check if you think some of the characters are a bit OOC.**

The rest of the journey to the capitol is a blur of sleep, dreams of wolves, and pain, such a blur, that when I finally come to for real, I found myself in a room atop a rather comfortable bed. Sitting next to me was the Maester from the trip, although he was dozing off in his chair. I began to try and move from my position on the bed, causing him to jump up.

"Don't get up my Lady," He said, his voice worried as he began to check the whip marks on my back.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask my voice raspy from lack of use.

"Well, at least your talking, you have been in and out of consciousness since we were at the trident, that was almost two weeks ago. Your wounds become infected, and you were plagued with a fever. I was afraid we might lose you several time through the trip." The Maester said, and I remained silent, fear was coursing through me, I nearly died. The Maester helped me sit up, and I hissed through my teeth at the pain that I was feeling due to my wounds.

"Well, it will not be pleasant, but I think you'll be able to walk and move around, but take it slowly, or you'll open up your wounds and be back in your previous situation."

I nodded my head, and the master helped me sit up in the then helped me put on a clean shirt as the door opened up and a black blur ran into the room and placed itself on my lap. I smiled at the slightly larger form of Morghan who was licking my face while sitting on my lap.

"I see she is awake," I heard father's voice say from the doorway, and I pushed down the anger I was feeling as he walked towards me.

"Could you leave us for now Maester." Father said, and the maester left the room.

"What is it that you need from me," I asked, my tone even, and emotionless.

"Your sister, she has been terribly quiet since we last talked," He said, moving a chair and sitting right in front of me.

"Well, I have too, but mine's been because a fever almost killed me, and how was that fever brought on I wonder." Was my reply, as I began to stand, using the bedposts to help me do so.

"Rys," He said, standing as well, pain layered in his face.

"What time is it, how long have we been in the capitol," I asked my voice clipped as the skin of my back tightened and my legs trembled with slight weakness.

"It's morning, breakfast time, we arrived in the capitol yesterday." He said, his eyes saddening. I began hobbling from the room, father behind me in case I fell. I followed the sound of someone stabbing a table as I leaned on the wall.

"Enough of that young lady eat your food," I heard Septa Mordane say.

"I'm practicing," Arya responded, and the stabbing sound continued and got louder as I approached.

"For what," I heard Sansa ask

"The Prince," Arya snapped back, and I found an open doorway that seemed to have led to the dining room, a small smile on my face.

"Arya Stark!" Septa exclaimed, horror in her voice

"He's a Liar and a Coward, and it's his fault Rys is injured, still asleep, and that she almost died." Arya said, and I hobbled into the room.

"Well, I'm glad that someone wanted to take action," I said, and the three heads turned towards me. Arya stood up and rushed to me, slowing as she saw how injured I was still.

"If you had told the truth then Rys wouldn't be in this situation in the first place," Arya said, and Septa stood up and then said, "Alright young lady that's enough go to your chambers."

"Oh, so you punish people for telling the truth then Septa," I said.

"No, she is a lady unlike you, and she needs to act like one, not running around in trousers like you," Septa said and began moving her away, when father entered the room.

"What is this?" He asked, and Septa said, "Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady."

"At least a beast isn't afraid to tell the truth," I reply back, and Septa opened her mouth to argue, when father stepped in.

"Enough, Arya go to your room, we'll discuss this later, Rys, sit down and get something to eat." Father said, and I did so, sitting where Arya sat, and smiling as I saw the knife marks in the table.

"Here, I got you this," Father said to Sansa, and gave her a package. She opened it , and sitting there was a doll that was finely made, and looked quite expensive.

"The same doll maker makes all the princesses dolls," He said, but Sansa didn't pick it up, and was looking at it almost disdainfully.

"Don't you like it?" He asked, and Sansa looked up towards him.

"I haven't played with dolls since I was eight," She responded frostily, as I munched on a piece of bacon and grabbed a couple pancakes. Morghan whined underneath me and I slipped her a couple pieces.

"May I be Excused," She asked, and Septa Mordane said, "But you've hardly eaten a thing."

"It's alright go on," He said, and Sansa stood and left. I ate my breakfast in silence as Father and Septa tried to make conversation with me. When I left the room, I heard father tell Septa, "War was easier than daughters."

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

I was reading in my room, Morghan curled up at my feet, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it," I ask, not even looking up from my book.

"It's your father, can I come in."

"I suppose there is nothing stopping you from doing so." I replied, and the door opened, and in walked my father, an exasperated look on his face as he did so.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit," I ask and he looks at me with his eyebrows raised

"Can a Father not visit his daughter?" He asked and it was my turn to raise my eyebrows

"When that father knows that his daughter is extraordinarily angry at him, then the answer is no." I replied.

He sighed, and then asked, "I found out a short time ago, that Arya has a sword, with sharp edges, You wouldn't know anything about that would you."

"Well, the cat is out of the bag, it was a gift from Jon and me." I responded, "And she deserves to have it."

"I suppose that is what you were doing when the incident happened, you were training her," Father asked, and I nodded.

"I'm going to hire an instructor for her, when your condition improves, then you can train with them." I nod, and smile, it would be good to get some extra training.

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

I was walking through the halls, a servant guiding me to the castle library, when a door opened, and a man stepped out. He was and older looking gentleman, in the white of the kingsguard.

"Good evening Ser Barristan," The servant said to him, bowing her head as she did so.

"Good evening," He said to her, and his gaze turned to me, my violet eyes met his blue, and his whole demeanor changed, his face made it seem like he had seen a ghost.

I knew who this man was now, the lord commander of the kingsguard, one of the best swordsman who ever lived, Ser Barristan Selmy. He seemed to pull himself out of whatever it was that he was seeing, and asked, "Hello dear girl, and what might your name be?"

"I am Rys, Rys Snow, I'm the bastard of Lord Eddard Stark." I said and his eyes became almost unreadable.

"So where might you be going on this fine night?" He asked, and dismissed the servant, who walked away. Morghan drew closer to me, looking at them man warily.

"I was heading for the library, I was hoping to find a good book to read." I responded, and he nodded, and looked down at Morghan.

"And who would this charming little lady be," He said, kneeling in front of Morghan, extending his ungloved hand for her to smell.

"Her name is Morghan," I said, as Morghan sniffed his hand, then rubbed her head against it, "And unless someone were to get her approval, then I don't tend to trust them. But she seems to like you, so good Ser, if you would guide me to the library, I would thank you greatly."

"It would be a pleasure young one, It is always good to see a young mind trying to gain more knowledge." He said, and began escorting me to the Library.

"So my lord, are there any books that you would recommend," I ask and he thinks for a moment and then responds, "I would try the Lineages and History of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Sounds like a long read, it'll due," I said, as we entered the library, and he was so helpful in helping me acquire the book. When we left the library, he insisted on seeing me to my room, or at the very least to the tower of the hand. I insisted on the latter of the two, and when we reached the doors, he took my hand and kissed it like I was some High Born lady, which touched my heart. It wasn't often that someone treated me like this, I could count the number of times on one hand.

"I thank you for helping me on this pleasant evening Ser Barristan," I said to him, smiling as I did so.

"The pleasure was all mine my lady," He said and I nodded to him and walked through the doors, heading back towards my rooms, the rather large book in hand.

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

 **-Third Person Pov-**

Ser Barristan sat in his chambers trying to puzzle out the mystery that was Rys Snow.

"She looks almost exactly like a woman version of Rhaegar, aside from the black hair," He though, but there was the confusing part. How, how had a child of Rhaegar's survived, he saw the dead body of Rhaenys himself. Then came in the factor of Ned Stark's involvement, why would he take in a child of Rhaegar's? The it came to him, the child wasn't Princess Ella's, It was Lyanna Stark's.

He knew Rhaegar would never force himself on a woman, much less on one he was not married to, the man was practically a son to him, so she had to be legitimate. That would also explain why the two kingsguard were there, not to keep Lyanna Stark there, but to protect the Heir to the Iron Throne. Ned Stark was maskarading his sister's child as his own to keep her safe from the current king.

"I won't fail you again my prince," He said out loud, sofly, "I won't let any more harm come to your daughter."

In her room across the castle, Rys was lying on her bed, her face lying on the book she had taken from the library as she slept. Morghan sat curled up next to her mistress, her eyes on the door. If one were to look closely at the book, they would see that the name which her head currently rested on, was Rhaegar Targaryen.

 **Boom, there we go, Rys is on the way to finding out exactly who she and Jon are, the people whom Ned has been hiding through these past seventeen years. Please leave your comments below in the review section and I will see you next time on the Bastard Twin.**


	5. The Truth Will Out

**I have gotten into a real game of thrones mood, so I decided to put another chapter out quickly. There will be a time skip, because not much would change in the capitol with Rys being there. Warning, talk of depression and Attempted suicide in this chapter.**

- **Rys Pov**

Life in the capitol became tedious really fast, how I wished I was back in Winterfell, where the air was free, here it smells like pig shit. The servants and other members of the court are openly derogatory towards me, unlike in Winterfell, where the servants and most people, if not in a friendly disposition towards me, are at least cordial. I've spent most of the time in the tower of the hand reading, or going with Arya to her sword fighting classes, and sparing with several of the Winterfell Guards. I have surprisingly made a friend in the capitol though. Ser Barristan Selmy has made frequent visits to me, and I have found myself enjoying his company. When he came around we had long conversations as we walked through several of the gardens of the Red Keep.

He also gave me some things to do with my boredom, like learn how to play a harp, all while providing a small one for me to use. I fell in love with it, and began to play frequently. Lady Catelyn never let me near the room where the musical instruments were held. One day, while I was doing this in my room, father came in without me hearing. It startled me when I turned around and found him standing there with a shocked expression on his face. It was as if he had seen a ghost.

But since I started reading the Lineages and History of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, I have been starting to get some suspicions of my own. Looking throughout the Stark's line I have found no mention, nor record of a Stark ever having purple eyes. In fact, there has only ever been one Family line that had purple eyes, the Targaryens. Which led me to be sitting in the gardens around the Tower of the Hand, not a soul in sight, Morghan sitting nearby me under the light of the full moon. The moon which I was looking at, intently with the book that caused my distress, with the page opened up to the last of the Targaryen line. One question burning through my mind, causing it to make every shadow have assassins, with knives drawn. Who am I?

Oh how I wished Robb was here, he would have found some way to quell my fears, and tell me that I was being silly, and that he'd always be there for me.

"You seem conflicted," A familiar voice said from nearby, and I look over to see Morghan rubbing her head against the armored legs of Ser Barristan.

"Because I am," I said, looking around the gardens, then turning to him, "Do you ever get the feeling that the life you lived has been a lie. That you aren't who you thought you were."

"Recently, I have been feeling that sentiment, I feel like I disgrace the man I swore to protect." He said as he sat down next to me, and I looked at him confused, then I remember hearing from father that he fought to protect Rhaegar's body at the trident.

"Really, how do you get over it, how to you convince yourself you're wrong?" I ask, thinking he could help me with the problem, but in the back of my mind a little voice was telling me he was about to confirm my greatest fears.

"I think you know, you're a smart girl, you may have not figured out all the pieces, but in the end, the pieces still come together in one shape."

"But Father… Oh I don't even know if he is my father." I said, and Morghan whines at me

"I doubt he is, you look to much like your father, sure there are parts of your mother there as well, but in the end your father's blood has bred true."

"But, then wouldn't I still be a bastard?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"No, your father was honorable, he wouldn't defile a woman unless he was wed, and throughout history, there have been accounts of Targaryens having multiple spouses."

"That's part of the reason I am afraid," I said, looking down and slamming the book closed, my breaths starting to come in short and panicked bursts "With Jon on the wall, that would make me… it would make me."

"My Queen." He said, and I nodded, tears beginning to form in my eyes, "Yes, that, I would be queen of a realm that rose up to destroy my family.

"Not the entire realm," Ser Barristan said, "If you were to come into the open, there would be many supporters. Dorne would rise behind the dragon banner, even though you are not of their blood. All you would have to do is-"

I cut him off, "Think small first, how many others in the capitol that you know of would side with us, if they knew, and the king found out. I'd want to get out of here alive. This is my first command to you find these men and have them placed as guards around the Tower of the Hand."

Ser Barristan looked to the ground thoughtfully, then stood, "I'll find as many men as I can M'Lady, you'll be protected, I promise you that. Although, your father resigned from his position as Hand of the King.

I pursed my lips, and then said, "I think we both know my father well enough that he wouldn't be leaving his blood-brother behind when it gets a little rough, hell he left Winterfell for Robert when my brother was on his deathbed. Find those men for me, but do it discreetly, I don't want the others finding out about our plans."

He nods, then stands up, walking away from the Garden, and I headed inside feeling calmer than before. That was when everything went to hell, Fat- no Uncle Ned was brought back into the building, his leg was broken and he was injured in several different places. I looked on in slight apprehension, when the others brought the bodies in. Men who I had grown up around, who I trusted and looked up to. Men who sparred with me from time to time and game me pointers on what I needed to improve on, lying on the ground eyes wide and glassy with blood covering their bodys.

I began walking towards them, when Littlefinger walked over to me, and stopped me from approaching. Morghan growled menacingly at him and I stopped and looked at him. Morghan hadn't met Littlefinger before, and my own meetings with him didn't exactly favor the man to me.

"Who did this," I asked him as I stepped behind Morghan, who had grown due to our time in the capitol and was now about waist height, midnight black with teeth like razors.

"Jaime Lannister, he attacked your father and his men." Littlefinger said, and I pursed my lips, knowing that the tension that had been brewing between the two for seventeen years had finally reached a head. I have no doubt that Ser Jaime started the fight, but, uncle Ned was in no way blameless.

As much as I felt bad for Ser Jaime, he killed Jory, Heward, Wyl, and Tregar. These men were as close to me as family, and when someone strikes at my family, they strike at me. I went to uncle ned's room, but I was beaten there by the man who killed my father. Robert walked into the room, the queen behind him, and I gave her a glare which she returned. I decided to wait outside the room while father was talking to the Usurper and his queen, all the while, I couldn't get the fantasy of Cersei's head being mounted on a pike out of my head, but then as they left the room much later, I thought, what did the poor wall do to deserve such a fate.

As soon as the king left, and I gave them some time to get out of the tower. I walked into the room, and closed and locked the door behind me as I did so.

"Rys, "I didn't expect to see you here," Uncle Ned said, and I saw the sigil of the hand on his breast once again.

"I knew it, you'd never leave Robert behind," I said, and he gave me a look, and I looked back at him, my graze steely.

"The king has asked me once again to be his hand, Rys, you should call him by his title."

"Oh, ok, the Usurper has asked you to run the country while he fucks boars and hunts whores." I said, and Father eyes flash with worry, anger, and a trace of fear.

"Rys, what you speak is treasonous," He said.

"No, not when the chair which his ass polishes is mine by right," I spat back, and his eyes widened with fear.

"How did you-?" Ned asked fear in his eyes.

"I'm a bit hard headed, I'll give you that, but others haven't forgotten the silver prince, they pointed me in the right direction. Hell, Jon was easy to pass of as your bastard, he has the northern look about him, but me, I have the valerian look about me, minus the black hair." I said to him, practically growling out my response, "So, what do you have to say for yourself, Uncle Ned?"

"I did what I did to protect the two of you," He said, and that caused rage to practically bubble up within me.

"Protect us… You call that protection?" I said, my voice in a dangerously calm tone, one that most know as a sign of my impending wrath.

"Rys," He began, but I cut him off.

"Do you know what happened to Jon and I when you went off to the Greyjoy rebellion." I asked him, then continued before he could answer, "She locked us up in our rooms, only allowing the servants to come in once a week to give us a small meal. Two six year olds only getting one meal per week. I doubt we would have been as well off without Robb, had he not found some way to smuggle food into our rooms. Then when I was nine summers, I went to the sept in town, because I was curious, I saw Lady Cat there, and as I walked up to her, I heard her praying to the Stranger, asking him to get rid of Jon and I for her. Then when we were ten, it almost happened, when Jon and I got the pox. But knew from Nine summers, that Lady Stark was bitter enough to wish our deaths. For me I felt like at that point that the only person to truly love me was Jon. Robb was always in his lessons, the others were too young for me to get attached to, and you were never around. I received mental abuse from Lady Stark almost every time I was in the same room as her, and Sansa was quickly picking up the cues. Then on our Thirteenth name day, Jon made up his mind to go and join the night's watch, and in that second, I felt like there was no one who cared about me in this world. No mother, a practically absent father, and the brother who I was closest too, had just decided that I was not worth sticking around for."

I stopped for a second, trying to control my breathing and stop the sobs that were trying to break their way through my calm. Tears had long since broken through their dams as they flowed down my cheeks.

"After thirteen years of misery, I decided that I had had it. No one in my family, those who were supposed to love me unconditionally, and always be there to support me when I fell down. I ran from the room if you remember, only Robb followed me, but at the time I didn't know that. I ran through the halls, all the way to the top of the tallest tower of Winterfell. I got up onto the ledge of that tower, and had just lifted my foot to step off the edge so that my misery would end, when Robb ran towards me and managed to pull me off the edge. Not that I made it easy for him, we both almost fell off the edge a couple time. But finally I lost the will to continue fighting him, and let him hug me close as I cried into his chest. He sat there with me, stroking my hair as I did so, murmuring how much he cared about me. That is what your ' _Protection'_ brought me. I care about everyone in my family, but I only trust two of them, Robb and Arya. Your friend better watch out in the future, because I'll be coming for him, and on that day you had better decide which side you'll be on. The side of a man who allowed a woman to be brutally murdered and raped as she was force to watch her children, My actual Half-Siblings, be murdered just as brutally. Or mine."

With that I left the room, ignoring Uncle Ned's cries from behind me, calling for me to come back into the room. But I couldn't go back to that room, back to where the man who had lied to me for seventeen years lay. I brushed past Sansa who was walking with Lady and Septa Mordane through the halls. I ignored their attempts to ask me what was wrong, as I fled through the halls.

The first open door I found, I walked through, and slammed the door shut as soon as Morghan came through the door, and I sank down to the ground hugging her as I did so.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," I repeated over and over as I began to cry into Morghan's coat. I had just broken a vow I had made to myself years ago, Never tell him about that night. I couldn't fathom why I was so Idiotic as to tell him exactly what I was thinking about doing. After some time, I finally managed to dry my tears and stand, taking in my surroundings.

Currently I was in Uncle Ned's office, looking around, I found a Dagger sitting on his desk. Something drew me to it, so I went over and picked it up. I drew the blade from its sheath, and gasped. I had seen Ice enough to know Valyrian Steel when I saw it. The dagger was finely made and the hilt was made from some kind of bone, inlaid in it was a red stone.

"I doubt that Uncle Ned would mind terribly that I take this, after all, he does owe me quite a bit." I said to Morghan and she yiped an agreement as I sheathed the dagger and attached it to my belt. With Morghan by my side, I walked away from the room towards my own, plans beginning to form in my head.

 **Now she had the dagger, and she is beginning to navigate her way through treacherous waters, lets hope she can find her way before she capsizes. I will see you all next time on the Bastard Twin.**


	6. Gathering Allies

**Hello everyone, I have another chapter here for you on the Bastard Twin, since I don't really know how long Robert was on his hunting trip, I am going to say that It was about Two Weeks, so Timeskip again. Not as significant as the previous Six month Timeskip. But I'm rambling so, Now it begins.**

I walked through the halls of the castle, careful not to make a sound as I did so. Even though the Usurper was dying in his bed, the halls were still filled with Lannister Guards. I also had to watch out for Stark men as well, because Uncle Ned told them to not let me out of the tower of the hand except for when the girls were to leave. He found me later on in the day after I told him what I intended to do and placed me on house arrest. He said that my family no longer had claim to the throne, because the Targaryens lost in Robert's rebellion. I found it to be a quite boring lecture on honor, duty, respect for one's house, not to poke a sleeping bear, etc. Honestly I kinda ignored him after he started the lecture. The only good thing I got from that Lecture was both Jon's and my real name, He was born Aemon Targaryen, and I was born Risiniya Targaryen. Although the last couple weeks have been rather hard, Ser Barristan was away with the Usurper on his hunting trip.

But, the Usurper came back, mortally injured by the boar that he was hunting, I knew that something was going on. Uncle Ned was out of the tower, and most of the guards were lax. I had Morghan wait outside my room and growl at anyone who approached to give the impression that I was pissed about something and didn't want to be disturbed. When actually, Ser Barristan had gathered what men he knew would side with a Targaryen that were in the city. Hense me sneaking out and trying to avoid all of the guards. It took me nearly an hour of Sneaking through the halls to finally reach the room that I was supposed to meet everyone at. I knocked on the door, and an Eyehole was opened slightly, and I saw Ser Barristan's blue eye fill with relief.

The door opened after several seconds, after the sound of locks coming undone filled the air. Ser Barristan opened the door and closed it as soon as I entered the room. After locking the door, my eyes took a second to adjust to the new lighting. When it did, I saw about thirty men sitting around a table.

"Is this her Barristan?" A man from the head of the table asked, and I was shocked to see another kingsguard member there, a man by the name of Ser Arys Oakheart. Ser Barristan nods, then motions for me to take off my hood.

I took a deep breath, then exhaled as I grabbed the cowl of my hood, and threw it back. Around the table there were several gasps and a couple other sharp intakes of breath, all the men in the room stood as I did this. Working up the courage to speak, I then said, "My name is Risinyia Targaryen, Trueborn daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I have been hidden for years as one of the illegitimate children of Lord Eddard Stark."

I quickly moved to the open spot at the head of the table, Ser Barristan falling in behind me, sitting in the open seat next to the head. As I sat, everyone else sat as well, there was a moment of silence, when a man from down the table asked, "My lady, I have heard that you had a twin brother."

"Yes, I do, unfortunately, he will be unable to aid us, he has taken the black, and no matter what name you swear under, leaving is treason that even nobles must adhere to. But as on now, we have more pressing concerns," I said to them and they all looked to me.

"Robert Baratheon lies dying, and my Uncle has been moving about recently gathering support for something," I said, and Ser Arys speaks up.

"My Lady," He said, and I almost instinctively look around for Sansa or Lady Stark, "He has been asking around about the relationship between the queen and her brother."

"And this is important?" I ask

"Well, there are rumors going around that Robert's legitimate children, are not even his own." One of the men down the table answers, and my head turns towards him at almost lighting speeds.

"If this is true," I said, my mind racing, "He means to put Stannis on the throne instead."

"If that is true, then lord Stark's forces will be slaughtered," Ser Barristan said, and I wanted to argue, but deep down, I knew that Uncle Ned was placing his faith in the wrong people, like Littlefinger, and he didn't have enough men from the north to fight on his own. Around the table the rest of the men began to argue and debate among themselves.

"We should get you out of the capitol at once my lady," One man said from down the line of seats.

"Run Like Cravens, no we should stand here and fight," Another said, and several other men told him to quit his insane ideas.

Finally it became too much for me, and I stood from my seat, slamming my fist on the table. The room became silent, and all eyes seemed to be glued onto me.

"I have two of my cousins in the capitol, and I may not be all that happy with one, but she is still family. We cannot take them with us if we leave tonight, that would tip out hand, we need to get to them tomorrow when whatever uncle Ned has planned happens. But to do that we need armor, and weapons." I said, and Ser Barristan speaks up.

"My lady, there is a stash of weapons and armor the Rhaegar has hidden below the red keep, enough for us to get the weapons and armor we will need." He said, and there was a murmur from around the table.

"Do you remember where this room is Ser?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok, well we will need to go in groups of two to three, or we will attract attention, which is something we cannot afford at this point, we will also need horses to make our escape." I said, and several men stood from the table.

"We will get enough horses for every man here my lady," They said, and I nodded to them, "We will need four more, we will need to bring my cousins along with us, as well as two others."

"It will be done My lady," One of the men said.

"Where shall we keep them so that we know where to meet up," One of the men still seated asked.

"How about the Weeping Maid Inn," One man suggested, "It is nearby, yet far enough away from the keep to attract too much attention, with the added bonus of being a place where people place their horses."

"That is a good plan," I said, and the two men nodded, then left the room.

"Now Ser Barristan, We need to get to that room you spoke of without drawing too much attention." I said, and Ser Barristan looked thoughtful, then turned to Ser Arys, and called several other men up to where he was standing, and talked to them in hushed tones for a second, presumably giving them directions.

"Alright, we have six men who will be leading you to the room," Ser Barristan said to the group, "For the sake of secrecy, we will be moving in two groups of four, and four groups of five. Remember we cannot draw attention to ourselves."

Everyone in the room nods and I follow with Ser Barristan and several other men. We were fortunate enough to not run into any guards as we walked through the halls into the secret hallways under the castle. After about twenty minutes of walking through the catacombs, we arrived at a doorway. Looking at it you wouldn't see anything special, but when the doorway was opened, there was a wondrous armory of weapons and armor in neat rows. I began walking through the rows of weapons, awed at the sight as I walked through. At every new row of weapons there was a label in a neat, and beautifully flowing script.

"You are going to need this," Ser Barristan said to me, as he handed me a set of Brigandine armor with leather Bracers and greaves, The Targaryen Sigil was emblazoned upon the breast "These look like they'll fit you just fine. And they won't slow you down in a fight."

I smiled at him, thankful that he remembered that I liked to be quick in combat, and not giving me, then I asked him, "Why did my father set this room up?"

"He was attempting to force his father to give up being king, but it wasn't working the polite way, so he had to begin setting up a coup. Aerys wouldn't allow anyone but his own men to carry weapons in the red keep, so your father began to smuggle weapons and armors away from the Palace Armory and place them down here. He was trying to gather the loyalty of the other houses when the tourney happened, and Robert Rebelled." Ser Barristan said, sadness filling his voice.

Our conversation was cut short by the arrival of the second group. I walked away from the others, and found a doorway leading to another room. I was curious so I entered the room , and was surprised to find a desk. My curiosity getting the better of me, I opened the drawers on the desk. Sitting there was a journal, and several letters. I quickly read through the letters and it was correspondence with the Iron Bank. Apparently Father had set up dowery's for me, and for Rhanerys, at least, before she was killed. Then I found something that brought tears to my eyes, hidden in the book, was a small portrait. Rhaegar was sitting there in the center, and to one side, was my mother Lyanna, who in the portrait was pregnant, and to the other side was Elia Martell with my siblings Aegon and Rhanerys. I could see the resemblance between me and him.

For the first time I wondered what would life have been like if my father hadn't died on that battlefield. Now that I had faces to go with the names, I could see myself playing with Jon, Aegon and Rhanerys while our parents watched us from the balconies of the red keep. I could see myself calling Elia aunty, and mother reading to me in the night to help me fall asleep. For a second I imagined life as it could have been. But just as fast as it came, I pushed it aside. There was no use in wishing for things that could have been, but now I had an unexplainable urge to find and castrate the Mountain before shoving his own cock down his throat.

I quickly wiped away the tear that had been forming in my eye and donned the armor that I had been given. After which I pulled my hair back into a single braid that went down my back, I was meticulous in not allowing a single strand to be out of place. The dagger I had taken from Uncle Ned was quickly fastened onto my belt with the longsword I had gotten from the forges of Winterfell. I quickly grabbed the book with the portrait in it and walked out of the room. All the men were standing there, the Targaryen Sigil was upon all of their armor. As I walked into the room, the idle chatter died down. All of their eyes were on me as I stood there in the room. With a small smirk, I asked, "Shall we begin."

 **This chapter practically flew into existence, I finished it in about an hour and a half. The next chapter might be up within a couple hours at the rate I'm going. Now I will see next time on The Bastard twin.**


	7. Escape!

**Here we go as promised, The escape from king's landing. And now it begins.**

When the planning had finished, we laid to rest for the night. That is when I was set upon by another vision of mine.

" _Uncle ned walked into the throne room, the majority of the household guard he had brought from winterfell was with him, as were a large number of gold cloaks. Littlefinger stood behind him as did another man that I did not know. But he was finely clothed, a bit on the round side, and bald._

" _All hail his Grace, King Joffrey, first of his name, Protector of the realm, King of the Andals and the first men."_

 _It was a long walk to the far end of the hall, where Joffrey waited atop the Iron Throne. Supported by Littlefinger, Uncle Ned slowly limped and hopped toward the boy who called himself king, who sat on the throne that my family sat on for generations. The others followed.  
Four knights of the Kingsguard were arrayed in a crescent around the base of the throne. They were in full armor, enameled steel from helm to heel, long pale cloaks over their shoulders, shining white shields strapped to their left arms. Cersei, who had a victorios smirk on her face, Myrcella, and Tommen stood behind Ser Boros and Ser Meryn. The queen wore a gown of sea-green silk, trimmed with Myrish lace as pale as foam. On her finger was a golden ring with an emerald the size of a pigeon's egg, on her head a matching tiara.  
Above them, Joffrey sat amidst the barbs and spikes in a cloth-of-gold doublet and a red satin cape. Sandor Clegane was stationed at the foot of the throne's steep narrow stair. He wore mail and soot-grey plate and his snarling dog's-head helm.  
Behind the throne, twenty Lannister guardsmen waited with longswords hanging from their belts. Crimson cloaks draped their shoulders and steel lions crested their helms. All around the walls, the gold-cloaked ranks of the City Watch stood stiffly to attention, each man's hand clasped around the haft of an eight-foot-long spear tipped in black iron.  
Joffrey stood. His red satin cape was patterned in gold thread; fifty roaring lions to one side, fifty prancing stags to the other. "I command the council to make all the necessary arrangements for my coronation," the boy proclaimed pompously, an arrogant grin on his face. "I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal councillors."  
Uncle Ned produced a letter from his belt, "Lord Varys, be so kind as to show this to my lady of Lannister."  
The fat man carried the letter to Cersei, and she broke the unbroken seal on the parchment, glanced at the words. "Protector of the Realm," she read. "Is this meant to be your shield, my lord? A piece of paper?" She ripped the letter in half, ripped the halves in quarters, and let the pieces flutter to the floor.  
"Those were the king's words," Uncle Ned said, shocked.  
"We have a new king now," Cersei replied. "Lord Eddard, when last we spoke, you gave me some counsel. Allow me to return the courtesy. Bend the knee, my lord. Bend the knee and swear fealty to my son, and we shall allow you to step down as Hand and live out your days in the grey waste you call home."  
"Would that I could," Uncle said grimly, "Your son has no claim to the throne he sits."_

 _For a moment of time, I thought that he might actually say that I was the heir, but those hopes were dashed when he said, "Lord Stannis is Robert's true heir."  
"Liar!" Joffrey screamed, his face reddening.  
"Mother, what does he mean?" Princess Myrcella asked plaintively. "Isn't Joff the king now?"  
"You condemn yourself with your own mouth, Lord Stark," said Cersei Lannister. "Kingsguard, seize this traitor."  
In the blink of an eye Uncle Ned was surrounded by Stark guardsmen, bare steel in their mailed fists.  
"And now the treason moves from words to deeds," Cersei said. "Do you think the Kingsguard stands alone, my lord?" With an ominous rasp of metal on metal, the Hound drew his longsword. The knights of the Kingsguard and twenty Lannister guardsmen in crimson cloaks moved in front of the Iron throne, creating a wall of steel between Uncle and Joffrey.  
"Kill him!" the boy screamed down from the Iron Throne. "Kill all of them, I command it!"  
"You leave me no choice," Ned told Cersei Lannister. He called out to what looked like the commander of the city watch. "Commander, take the queen and her children into custody. Do them no harm, but escort them back to the royal apartments and keep them there, under guard."  
"Men of the Watch!" He shouted, donning his helm. A hundred gold cloaks leveled their spears and closed ranks.  
"I want no bloodshed," Ned told the queen. "Tell your men to lay down their swords, and no one need—"  
With a single sharp thrust, the nearest gold cloak drove his spear into Tomard's back and his blade dropped from nerveless fingers as the wet red point burst out through his ribs, piercing leather and mail. He was dead before his sword hit the floor.  
Uncle's shout came far too late. The commander himself slashed open Varly's throat. Cayn whirled, steel flashing, drove back the nearest spearman with a flurry of blows; for an instant it looked as though he might cut his way free. Then the Hound was on him, his first cut took off Cayn's sword hand at the wrist; his second drove him to his knees and opened him from shoulder to breastbone.  
As his men died around him, Littlefinger slid Uncle's dagger from its sheath as he moved to draw his sword and shoved it up under his chin. His smile was apologetic. "I did warn you not to trust me, you know."  
_I snapped awake, my breathing heavy. What I saw in the vision terrified me, and I knew, even if I was t try and intervene in this affair, the men would still die. I didn't have the men to turn the tide in that battle. So when dawn rose, as did we. I grabbed a satchel that was in the room, and placed the book that I had found in it.

We walked through the halls of the red Keep, Ser Arys and Ser Barristan by my side, and as we were walking, Morghan, who had somehow managed to sneak away from the tower and find me, joined up with us. As we reached the ground level of the castle, I saw a servant come towards us.

"Ser Barristan Ser Arys, the King demands your presence," He said to them, and the two men looked at each other.

"The King?" Arys asked, confusion in his voice.

"King Joffrey ser, he demands the presence of the kingsguard." The servant said

"Tell him we will arrive shortly," Ser Barristan said, and the servant bowed, and was about to leave, when he observed the sigils on their breasts. His eyes widened, but before he could move to run away, a dagger flew through the air and embedded itself into the man's throat. He fell to the ground gasping for air as blood bubbled from his mouth and flowed down his neck. I pursed my lips, unhappy about the situation, but deep down, I knew that if we stood any chance then we could not be spotted.

"Move on, we have to get to the Stark children before what my uncle is planning occurs." I said, as the man went to grab his dagger, "But any other servants we come across are to be knocked unconscious, before they get a good look at us. There will be enough death today."

As we approached the tower of the hand I hear the sounds of fighting and as we entered the courtyard we saw a couple of the house guards fighting against over five times their number of Lannister men and City watchmen. I drew my sword, as did the rest of my men.

"Now men, it is time for fell deeds and flashing swords, to battle, to ruin," I shouted, and we ran out into the courtyard our weapons blazing in the morning light The Lannister men were caught by surprise by our own and we quickly killed many of them. I faced off against one of the Lannister men, he swung his blade towards my head, and I ducked under it, and stuck out with my own blade. Which he blocked with a swift motion of his blade. We went back and forth for several seconds before I finally managed to knock his blade aside, draw my dagger and stash his throat open. Another tried to attack me with my back turned, but before he could strike, a blur of black fur pinned him to the floor, and before he could scream, Morghan's jaw snapped across his neck, causing blood to soak her head.

"My lady we must find your cousins quickly," Ser Barristan said, as I cut a man's throat swiftly. I nodded as I ran with Ser Barristan and Ser Arys into the tower of the hand. As we enter I found Septa Mordane walking towards us.

"Rys, what are you.. What's happening?" She asked and I quickly responded, "The Lannisters are trying to kill us, I'm getting you and the girls out of here, now."

She nodded, and I turned to Arys, "Go with her, and get Sansa, Ser Barristan and I will go and get Arya."

He nodded, and Septa Mordane ran with Ser Arys as Ser Barristan and I ran to get Arya and Syrio. Bursting into the room in which they trained, both turned and looked at me.

"Arya, we need to go now," I said, and Arya moved to come to me, But Syrio stopped her.

"Why did Lord Stark not send his own men, and why are both of you wearing the markings of a dead house," He asked

"Right now most of them are dead, and that's a long story, one I can tell you while we escape from the Lannisters coming to kill us." I said, and Syrio looked at me closely, then nodded. Arya ran towards me, and I pulled out my dagger and offered it to her hilt first.

"Anyone not in Targaryen armor or stark armor that comes close enough for you to stab, stab them." I said, as we walked briskly through the halls. We met up with Ser Arys in the main hall, he brought Sansa, Jeyne Poole, Septa Mordane, Lady, and Nymeria, and were about to leave, when fifteen of my men as well as the eight remaining stark men were forced to bar the main doors. We stopped in the main halls.

"Great, no escape that way, I said, as Nymeria walked up to Arya, Needle in her mouth. Which Arya took, and attached it to her waist. It was a testament to how frightened Sansa was that she didn't make any remarks.

"There is a way out, through the tunnels," Arya said, and I remembered the day that she was found outside the red keep.

"We'll go that way," I said, as Arya handed me back my knife. I shouted to my men, "This way we need to leave now."

"What about Lord Stark," One of the Stark men said, to which I replied, "There is nothing that can be done for him now, Protect your Ladies."

We set off at a quick pace through the castle, with Arya and Ser Barristan leading us through the catacombs. We made good time, and managed to get to the Weeping Maid Inn in about ten minutes. The two men who were sent tog get us horses and provisions were waiting for us there. Their faces were dismayed when they saw how few of us there were here.

"We have to move fast before they close the gates of the city." I said, as I mounted a horse,"We mourn later."

As soon as everyone was saddled and ready to go, we rode through the city as if Balerion the dread was flying after us. We managed to make it through the gates before they were closed. Much to my relief.

We road until nightfall, that is when we made camp in a forested and Jeyne huddled close together near a fire that one of our men made. We had four men on watch, and Arya was sticking close to me.

"We left father behind," Arya said, and I nodded, looking into the fire debating on what I was going to tell them.

"Rys, why are you wearing the Targaryen Sigil?" Sansa asked, and I sighed.

"There is a long story to that, but the short version is that," I stopped for a second, and sighed, "Is that I'm not your half sister, I'm your cousin. I'm also not a Bastard, My mother was Lyanna Stark, and My father was Rhaegar Targaryen. I was born Princess Riseniya Targaryen, first of my name, and I am now the rightful queen of the seven Kingdoms and all the titles therefore."

They were all silent, shock spread around the circle, the only one who didn't seem surprised was Syrio. Who looked like the pieces of the puzzle were finally falling into place.

"You look remarkably like your father M'lady, he visited the sealord of Braavos when I was among his men, but not yet his first sword." He said.

"Why would father lie about that?" Arya asked, and I pursed my lips.

"Because of what happened to my actual half siblings," I said sadly, "They were butchered by the Lannisters, and their mother as well. Robert swore to kill all dragonspawn until my house was destroyed."

"He has lied for years," Septa said, and i nodded, "It would have been longer if he had had his way, but thanks to some help, I managed to find out the truth."

Ser Barristan smiled as I looked towards him, I looked to the others.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it we are riding to riverrun, and we will have to move with a great deal of stealth now. We can't ride like we did today, we'd be caught." I said to them as I stood and walked over to Ser Barristan and Ser Arys.

"We need more information on what is out there," I said to Barristan, and he nodded. Arys then said, "While the king was hunting, news came in that the mountain was wreaking havoc on the Riverlands. Tywin Lannister's doing no doubt. Which means that the westerland army will be somewhere nearby."

"I'll have some of the men scout ahead, with any luck we might be able to skirt around them." Barristan said, and walked over to a couple men. Morghan came and sat down next to me, and I began to pet her head as I looked into the night sky, hoping beyond hope that we could make it.

 **Boom, I'm your huckleberry. So here the story takes an even bigger leap from the canon. Will Rys stay at Riverrun, Will she reunite with the others, Will Ned Survive. ALl good questions that will be answered at a later day, but for now, geros ilas (High Valyrian for goodbye).**


	8. Building foundation

**Here I am with another chapter, and many of you will be pleased with this chapter, because we will finally get the Confrontation between Cat and Rys. Now it begins.**

It took us a month of sneaking through woods, hiding from gold cloaks and Lannisters to reach Riverrun, leaving me grateful that most of the Targaryen armor was black. After the first few days, Arya was in love with life on the road, and after the first few days, Sansa was sick of it. Every once in a while I heard her complaining quietly to Jeyne, but she hasn't been doing that too terribly loud like I expected. At one time she road up to me then asked, "Are you going to try and claim the throne?"

When I nodded, she asked, "What will happen the the royal family?"

"If they yield, nothing, If not, then only those spearheading them will die, I won't have Myrcella or Tommen be killed." I said, then paused for a second, then said, "Either way Tywin Lannister will die, as will the Mountain."

Sansa was shocked when I said that, "What, why?"

"For the sack of King's Landing, I don't disagree with Ser Jaime's decision to kill Aerys, it was the right thing to do, But Tywin had my half siblings murdered and my step mother brutally raped then murdered, and he had his men kill and rape almost half of King's landing's population." I said, my voice becoming rather heated, "Tywin will be lucky if I grant him mercy."

"Rys," She said, and I looked over to her and there was fear in her eyes.

"They were my family," I said, my anger fading to sorrow, "Since I found out, I've been imagining what life might have been like with them, and it hurts, so much."

Sansa's gaze turned from fear to understanding, she reached out her hand, "Rys, I know I haven't been the best relative to you, I have been horrid. But, I would like to try and rebuild some at least a minor familial relations."

I sighed and looked at her. She did look quite sincere.

"It will be difficult, but, We could try, I still really haven't forgiven you for what happened, but eventually I could." I said, and Sansa nodded.

That particular conversation happened about halfway to Riverrun. When we arrived we found both the Tully and Stark banners flying from the ramparts.

"Well this is going to be a pleasant family reunion." I mutter under my breath as we road through the camp. The Stark men with Sansa, Arya, Lady, and Nymeria were riding in front as to draw the attention away from my own men, To my left and right sat Ser Barristan and Ser Arys, their white cloaks stowed away to attempt to seem less conspicuous. Morghan walked slightly behind and to the left of me. I had a hood drawn over my head, covering my features. The rest of my men were ringed around me. Even so, our arrival sent ripples through the camp, eyes seemed to keep accumulating as we road through the camp towards Riverrun. I wanted to make myself shrink, and Ser Barristan must have know I wanted to do exactly that, because he whispered to me, "Keep yourself seated proudly, shoulders back, back straight."

"How did you-" I began to ask, and Ser Barristan chuckled, "Your father felt the same way before crowds at first, just keep your breathing even and calm."

I nodded my thanks, and felt a warm feeling bloom in my chest. I was glad to have something other than my looks from my father. Sitting straight up in the saddle I surveyed the area around us with a careful eye. As of now, there were no malevolent looks among the crowd, only curiosity and confusion. As we approached the gates of Riverrun, the Gatekeeper's called out, "Who are you, and why do you come to Riverrun?"

Ser Barristan spoke before one of the Stark men could, "We come to deliver the Ladies Sansa and Arya Stark to their family on behalf of the rightful heir to the Iron Throne Lady Risiniya Targaryen, who has also come to speak with the Lord Tully and Heir Stark."

There was silence for several seconds, then the drawbridge slowly lowered and the Gatekeeper shouted at us to come in.

As soon as we entered the courtyard, I saw Lady Stark and Robb running towards the girls, Grey Wind was at Robb's side. Sansa and Arya got off their horses as they approached, and gave their mother a hug and were both picked up by Robb as he hugged them. Ser Barristan and Arys walked to either side of me and as We approached, Lady Stark and Robb turned towards us.

"I thank you for keeping my daughters safe My Lady," Lady Stark said, but Robb looked around worriedly as I nodded my agreement to her, my face still cast in shadows.

"My Lady," Robb said, and I smirked, I was going to lord that over him for a good long time after this, "Not to seem ungrateful, but my other Sister Rys Snow, she was in the capitol as well, do you know what happened to her?"

Lady Stark's lips pursed and Arya giggled, Robb looked to her questioningly as Morghan walked up besides me. Both their eyes locked onto her then with realization looked towards me as I pulled my hood down.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten about me," I said, and Lady Stark's eyes became confused, then angry.

"You aren't a Targaryen," She spat, and Ser Barristan glared at her.

"You will address the lady princess with her proper title, Lady Stark," Ser Barristan said and Robb looked at me confused.

"Perhaps we should take this inside," Robb suggested and I nodded My men were led to lodgings by Tully men. The Girls Jeyne and Septa Mordane were led by some of the Stark men to a Ser Barristan walked into the meeting room with my while Ser Arys stood outside the door. Lady Stark sat down opposite to me while Robb sat on my right. Ser Barristan stood behind me, his mouth set into a thin line.

"I would ask that Lord Tully also be in this meeting," I said, and Lady Stark was about to argue, when Ser Arys knocked on the door, "My lady an Edmure Tully is at the door."

"See him in," I said, and the door opens, and a tall man who looks much like Lady Stark enters the room, I stood, and extended my hand to him.

"Lord Tully, It is a Pleasure to meet you," I said to him, and he took my hand and kissed it, "My Lady, I am not just yet the Lord Tully, My father sends his apologies, but his ailment prevents him from leaving his bed."

"Understandable, both he and you have my condolences," I said, and he nodded his head.

"Now, please, sit we will have much to discuss." As I sat I saw Lady Stark glaring daggers at my head.

"Edmure, this girl is my husband's Bastard, not a Targaryen," She said, and Ser Barristan spoke up.

"Did you ever meet Rhaegar Targaryen Lady Stark?" He asked and she nodded, "I saw him once at the tourney of Harrenhal."

"And at that tourney, who did he name the queen of beauty?" Was his quick response, and eyes widened around the table.

"Then she is a Bastard born of Rape, nothing more," Lady Stark said dismissively, and rage filled me.

"Lady Stark," I said, my voice Dangerously low, and Robb looked frightened, he knew this tone and he wanted to try and escape the coming storm, but was stuck here with it.

"If you were Rhaegar Targaryen why would you assign two of your best kingsguard, one of whom was the lord commander, around a woman who you just wanted to rape." I asked, and pieces fell into place around the room.

"But he, he was Married to princess Elia," She sputtered, and I smirked.

"But the Targaryens have been ones to take multiple partners since the time of Aegon the conqueror, and since your wrath towards Jon and I, a wrath that had you praying to the Stranger to take both of us from your life," At this, Lady Stark paled, and Robb and Edmure looked at her stunned, and horrified, I continued on brutally, "Drove Jon to the wall, where he cannot leave, I am the Heir to the Iron throne, I am the rightful ruler of the seven Kingdoms."

The room was silent, as the weight of the words I spoke fell upon the room, I turned to Robb, "Will you stand by me, my cousin, and you Edmure, I will take back the Iron throne."

Robb stood and drew his sword, then knelt before me, Edmure did the same, and in sync the both said, "I will my queen."

"Rise both of you," I said, and both did.

"I want all of your Bannermen in the hall, I want to speak to all of them. I do not wish to rule over a nation of people who hate me." I said to them, and they nodded and walked out of the room, Ser Barristan put his hand on my shoulder and I let out a sigh of relief. I was convinced that they were both going to agree with Uncle Ned and try and lock me up. I looked over to Lady Stark who was looking shocked, my heart hardened as I stood.

"Lady Stark, I will let you know that despite your best efforts I am still able to be strong. You prayed to the stranger to take me, and he almost did twice, once when I was ten winters, and another when I was thirteen, If you want details ask Robb. You are going to watch as I become the queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and I will do it as….Oh what was the phrase you used, oh yes, 'in a manner unsuited for ladies."

With that, I walked out of the room, Ser Barristan and Arys fell into step beside me. Nervousness began to bubble up inside me.

"M'lady, you're nervous." Ser Arys said, it was more a statement than a question, so I nodded.

"I am just a girl, a girl who thought she was a Bastard her whole life, who thought that she would be married off and never see her dreams come to light, but now, Now I am way out of my area of comfort and the weight feels like it will crush me." I replied my breathing becoming almost panicked, "And now this girl who doesn't have a clue about any of this has to go out before a group of lords and tell them…. Oh what the Fuck am I going to tell them."

Ser Barristan put his hand on my shoulder yet again, and I felt a sort of calm begin to go through my body at the reassurance. When he spoke, I listened, "My Lady, throughout history it has been shown that the great heroes and leaders were not born that way, and it was said that without the right circumstances many of them would have failed. But they didn't they kept moving forward when the felt the weight of the world crushing them. That was what made them the great heroes and legends that they were. When you go before these men you should be respectful, tell them what the want to hear o that it suites what you need, the majority of these men are either northerners or men who have lost good men to the Lannisters."

I nod, and take several deep breaths, as I was taking these deep breaths, Robb walked up to us.

"They're ready for you," He said, then began to lead us through the halls of Riverrun, until we were at a door that lead to the door of the main hall. Robb entered first, and I heard what seemed to be loud conversation begin to die down, then I walked in, With Ser Arys and Barristan. With our entrance the conversation became muted. Robb then started speaking, "My fellow Lords of the North, I give you my cousin, Risineya Targaryen, First of her name, the Rightful queen of the Andals and the First men."

"Why should we follow a Targaryen, haven't they done enough to our people?" A tall man said, as he stood, and on his breast I saw the Flayed man of the Boltons.

"Perhaps you misheard Lord Bolton," I said, a slight smile on my face, "Lord Stark introduced me as his Cousin, which makes me Half Stark."

A couple men chuckled round the room as Lord Bolton was seated, I took a couple deep breaths and looked to Robb, who gave me a nod of encouragement.

"The sentiment still stands, and many of you are wondering, why trust me, why trust the granddaughter of the mad king, well, maybe it could be that I am also the granddaughter of lord Rickard Stark, whom many of the lord of the North still hold in high regard. I was raised in winterfell, under a false name to conceal my parentage, and keep me safe. The wolf blood runs through me, just as much as the dragon, I am also different then these summer lords who don't understand what it is like to live in the north, and don't understand the struggle. I will not be like the lannister king Joffrey Waters, who is born of Incest between the queen and her brother, the Lannister's who would like nothing more than to destroy all of us. My lords, will you stand behind me, as the queen from the North?"

There was silence from the room, and then there were some murmurs from around the room. Then a woman stood up, the Mormont Sigil on her breast.

"Our people fought to end the Targaryens, and now, we shall fight to bring them back," She drew her Sword and cried out, "The Queen from the North!"

As she shouted it, other lords began standing and shouting "the Queen from the North."

Eventually the entire room was shouting. I saw Theon stand next to Robb, and in sync the two drew drew their swords, and knelt before me. The whole room followed suit. I stood with my kingsguard and a smile began to form across my face.

"Shall we begin?" I asked the gathered lords.

 **Whew, that took me forever to write, I had some pretty nasty writers block. But I got this out because you guys wanted updates. So until Next time geros ilas.**


	9. The war of three Kings and A Queen Begin

**Hello everyone, I am bringing yet another chapter of the Bastard twin for you. Now, many have been saying that Rys is being demanding, and that she hasn't earned her queenship yet, and I will concede that, but Please for those leaving flames stop. If you don't like my work, then leave it for those who do. Now there will be some action in this chapter, and I am putting up a poll on my profile for who you want Rys to end up with. The Choices currently are**

 **Jaime Lannister**

 **Robb Stark**

 **Daenerys Targaryen**

 **Theon Greyjoy**

 **Jaime/Robb**

 **Robb/Daenerys**

 **Jaime/Daenerys**

 **Other**

 **If you don't see someone who you want on here, please pm me with your suggestion. With that out of the way, Now it Begins.**

I walked through the camp, whispers and stares followed me as I went along, pondering on what to do with the tasks at hand. Ever since the declaration of me to be the queen a week ago I have had more and more responsibilities piled upon me we discussed different war strategies and battleplans, and I heard grievances from every other lord about nearly everything possible. To top it all off, we haven't had the time to perform a proper coronation just yet, and everytime we start to make tentative plans to have one something else pops up. So to help save me a few headaches I had made myself a version of the small council, with more of a flexible mindset. My hand of the Queen is Robb, because the Northerners were quite adamant about it. For the Master of Coin, I named Edmure Tully to appease the River Lords. Ser Barristan was on the Council as well as the Lord Commander of the Queen's guard. I didn't have a current Master of Whisperers, because the north didn't have many spies thanks to Lord Stark. Then I also named a Master of War, and after a considerable thought process of debate, I named Lord Brynden Tully, the Blackfish for his experience in previous wars. I kept my Master of Ships spot open because I had and Idea for it, but it would need t0 be handled very carefully. For the Master of Law I named Lord Bolton, Ser Barristan raised several objections to the appointment, one being that neither of us trusted the man, and the long and bloody history between our houses. My counter argument was that you keep your Friends close, but your enemies closer, also that this could gain his loyalty to us by providing him with a powerful position.

But council aside we had gotten news that made our war far more difficult, the Lannister force under Lord Tywin had taken refuge in Harrenhal, which was a fortress that could withstand a siege for a good long time. Even worse news on other fronts, Renly Baratheon hand named himself king and had the support of the Tyrells and the Stormlands, which boasted quite a large force of men. Stannis Baratheon also had named himself king and was gathering all manner of sellswords and mercenaries to his cause. But the latter two were not my reason for coming out among the men, no, I had to deal with my closest threat, and there was only one man who I could get that information from.

The Stark Guards open the cage doors and reveal the dirty, ragged form of Jaime Lannister, tied to a post. He looked up and saw Ser Barristan and Ser Arys standing next to me, and Morghan by my side.

"So, the rumors are true, a Targaryen lives and has been hidden away by the Starks all these years.

"Technically," I said, walking in with Ser Arys, "There are four Targaryens still alive to this day, My Brother Jon, Aemon Targaryen, both of the night's watch, Daenerys Targaryen, my aunt, and then me."

"Well, you seem to have grown from being one of the two Bastards of Winterfell." He said bitterly, "Are you here to, Avenge your grandfather."

"No, you already avenged lord Rickard for me, and what you did to Aerys was the right thing to do, and now I beg you Ser Jaime, do the right thing, tell the truth, and I might be able to spare your life."

"No, I will not turn on my family," He said, and I sighed, I knew it wouldn't be that easy. So I motioned my hand and a chair was brought in so I could sit down. "Ser Jaime, you did the right thing before, but no-"

"Before, the right thing was because my father and countrymen were all on the side that was right!' He exclaimed, and I sighed.

"Yes, Killing the Mad king was the right thing to do, but was Killing Princess Elia and her children the right thing? Both my siblings were murdered in cold blood by your father." I said, then continued on when I saw his eye twitch, "What would you think, if Myrcella… and Tommen were in their pla-"

Ser Jaime jerked against his restraints, a murderous anger in his eyes,causing Ser Arys to move in front of me and Morghan growled a warning.

"You so much as touch them, and I'll spread your entrails across all seven kingdoms!" He said, practically spitting, to which I responded cooly, "I don't threaten children, that is something that I am against in this war, the slaughter of innocent children. But I was using them as an example, your fury at the threat to your children is exactly how I feel to your father, and his band of rapists under Gregor Clegane."

Ser Jaime stopped struggling in his restraints, his eyes glaring towards me with a fury of unimaginable proportions.

"I'll never betray my family," He spat, "My father will destroy all that you hold dear, then, he'll come for you."

"Your father brought your house up from ruin, don't let this be the generation that your proud family is destroyed." I practically pleaded, but his response was to spit in my general direction.

"I am sorry that you feel that way," I said, as I stood from my chair and walked out of the cage. As we walked back, I could feel that the men around us didn't respect me because their lord had all declared their loyalty, I still had yet to earn their trust. On our way back to Riverrun, I saw several sewage pipes leading to the river, and an Idea hit me.

"Ser Barristan?" I asked, as we walked across the bridge, "Do you know where Harrenhal's sewage pipes lead to?"

He looked at me puzzled, then said, "I don't quite know my lady,"

"As far as I know my lady," Ser Arys answered, as we walked through the courtyard of Riverrun, "It is a sewage tunnel that leads to the nearby lake."

"Call a meeting of the lords in several hours." I said, my eyes widening, a plan so reckless, so insane, that it might just work had pushed its way into my head, "We have work to do, Ser Barristan I need to run a few plans by you."

 **-an Hour later**

The gathered northern lords, and several of the riverlords were seated around a large table with a map of the Riverlands, and another of the area of Harrenhal spread across the table.

"What have we been called here for My lady?" Lord Bolton asked as the last couple men arrived.

I was looking out a nearby window, my eyes staring out into the hazy air around Riverrun. "Because my good Master of Law," I said, and began walking towards the table, "I have a plan to take Harrenhal and capture Tywin Lannister."

The room went silent, all of the lords looked at me with shock, and disbelief, Robb even held a sceptical look in his eyes. Next to him Theon snorted and shook his head.

"What would this plan be cousin?" Robb asked, curiosity mixing with his scepticism.

"Well cousin, I decided to take a page out of your book." I said, a slight smile on my face as I grabbed a couple markers and placed them about.

"Tywin Lannister has about twenty thousand men with him in Harrenhal, he sent 500 men under the Mountain to destroy the crops of the riverlords. Which leaves him without his instrument of greatest terror." I said, and placed the pieces representing lannisters about the map, then grabbed several Stark and Tully pieces because all the dragon tokens were destroyed, "Now, Tywin Lannister is no fool, he is one of the greatest minds of westeros, but as Robb showed, if he can be outmaneuvered by doing something unexpected. Lord Edmure and Lord Karstark, I want you to take three thousand men and crush the Mountain, and bring me his head on a pike."

Lord Edmure and Lord Karstark nodded, their faces grim. I continued on, "Now for Harrenhal, Lady Mormont, Lord Manderly, I want you to take ten thousand infantry and march for Harrenhal, and make sure Tywin's Scouts see you doing it, and I will take Lord Stark, Lord Brynden Tully, several other lords, and ten thousand riders with me to the long way around, to take the fortress."

There was an uproar about the madness of my suggestion, to which I drew my dagger, and stabbed it into the table, right on the edge of the lake that was nearby the fortress.

"My lords, I was not yet finished, if you would be so kind as to not raise your complaints until after I have finished speaking." I said, and the lords quieted down, but there was still some muttering around the table.

"Now, after consulting several records of Harrenhal we have found a sewage system that leads to the lake that my dagger has stabbed through, Now my plan is that under cover of darkness we take our men, and hide them in the nearby woods, so that they have adequate cover, and remain unnoticed by Tywin's men."

I placed several tokens on the board, then grabbed another smaller on.

"Under that same cover, Ser Brynden Ser Barristan and I will lead fifty our our best men to open the gates of Harrenhal from the inside using the sewage tunnel. As soon as the gates open and we give the signal, our men will charge the gates and take the Lannister forces off guard. In this plan, only two men inside the castle need to stay alive, Lord Tywin Lannister and Ser Amory Lorch."

"A question my queen?" Lady Mormont asked, and I nodded, "Why Ser Lorch?"

"Because, I believe that if we gain Ser Lorch, then hand him over to Dorne, then we shall be able to broker an alliance with them." I said, and eyes around the table widened, then I turned my eyes to Theon.

"Your going to be coming with me Theon," I said, and he looked confused.

"Me?"

"Aye Theon, You because you'll need to have great glory to your name when we sail for the Iron Islands. As of now, your father will not respect you, but if you return to the Isles with great glory to your name and the queen then ask his aide and an alliance, I hope he wouldn't refuse that offer."

He nodded, but Lord Manderly raised an objection, "We are making a pact with the Ironborn savages?"

"Aye, we are, because they have a fleet, something that we are lacking at the moment Lord Manderly and that Lord Stannis has, also, with their assistance, and a proper treaty, we could have their aide raining destruction on the westerlands until they yield."

"What of Lord Eddard, the Lannisters still hold him captive." One lord asked and I looked down, "If the gods are willing, and we beat the Lannister armies here, then Joffrey Waters will have no choice but to surrender, and if he doesn't, well, then there will be no real chance for his survival."

"I like this plan," Greatjon Umber said, "The girl has got balls."

"Aye," I replied, "The rumor is that Tywin Shits gold, well, lets see if he bleeds gold too."

 **-Half a Month Later**

I swore as I sunk up to my thigh in sewage, my head a bit light at the smell. We were about halfway to the fortress. Our journey here was almost without incident, I say almost, because Arya snuck along with the army, and by the time we found her and Nymeria, we were already too far from Riverrun. The only bright side to that unfortunate mess is that Sciro was now with the group of men infiltrating the castle with me. Morghan was walking, and now swimming next to me as we marched through the tunnels.

"Well Rys," Theon said as we walked along, a cocky grin on his face, "I have to say that this part of the plan stinks a little."

"Very funny Theon," Was my reply as several of the men chuckled. When we finally reached the point where we enter the castle, we had been in the sewage for almost two hours.

"From this point on, any men we see are to be dealt with silently and quickly, We cannot draw attention to ourselves" I said as two men opened the manhole and started lifting people up, we were fortunate that we had all decided to wear light armor, else we would have made quite a commotion. The first up was Sciro followed by me Ser Arys Ser Barristan, Morghan and Theon. Form that point we split into two groups, one to silence the sentries and another to open the gates. The second group was composed of twenty men lead, much to his displeasure, by Ser Barristan. The first group, consisting of thirty men and a Direwolf was lead by me.

Twenty men, led by the Blackfish, were taking out the sentries in the courtyard while I went up onto the walls with Theon, Morghan, and eight others. As soon as we reached the top, we found eight sentries huddled around a fire and looking out the walls. I drew my dagger, and i gleamed hungrily in the waning light of the moon as we snuck up on them and the Valyrian Steel blade was fed with the blood of one of the sentries as I slit his throat from behind. The other seven were dealt with silently as we lowered the bodies gently onto the ground. And that was how the next twenty minutes went as we cleared out the sentries off the northern wall. When we reached the gate We found Ser Barristan's group with the Gate open and the signal fire burning at the entrance.

I was so distracted by the perceived victory that I didn't notice the man lurking with a bow nearby. When I figured out about it, it was with a cry of, "M'Lady, and I was tackled to the ground as a Bow twanged. There was a growl as Morghan caught man as he tried to flee and ripped his miserable throat out. I looked to see who it was who saved me, and the pain filled eyes of Ser Arys met my own. Two men helped me out from underneath him, and I saw that the arrow had hit him high in the back. I knelt next to the man who had sworn himself to protect me.

"Ser Arys," I whispered, and he gave me a smile as he coughed, blood bubbling from his mouth.

"I… Fulfilled my vow, My lady, My Queen," He said, and the light left his eyes forever. Two men put him in an alcove hidden from sight, Rage bubbled in my chest, and I walked off the battlements as out men began charging into the castle. Theon and Ser Barristan fought beside me as we tore our way through the enemy forces, cutting down lannister soldiers as the attempted a weak defence against our surprise attack. But it was all for naught, we were already in the fortress and there was no stopping us now.

By dawn, all resistance had been crushed within the keep, the enemy, which had numbered almost twenty thousand yesterday had been reduced to a pitiful two thousand five hundred. I stood before the gathered prisoners, covered in blood, my arm in a sling from an archer's arrow, a cut went from my temple to my cheekbone where I had blocked and enemies sword, Ser Barristan stood next to me, and Robb on the other side. Behind us, stood the gold shitting Bastard himself Tywin Lannister and his Rapist attack dog Amory Lorch.

"I am Risinya Targaryen, Born of the union of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I have come to reclaim my families throne, and I will make a world where the people will come first. Bend the knee and join me, and we can make this world a better place than those who would leave it in the hands of a sadistic child of a brother fucking cunt. Refuse, and I will give you a choice, death, or the wall."

I watched as about two hundred of the men knelt, and I nodded to my forces around the area to take the men who would not kneel away for their choice, the wall or death. As the men left, several men brough Arya and Nymeria to us, and Arya ran towards us, worry in her eyes.

"Rys, oh, hell your hurt,: She said, and hugged me, then wrinkled her nose and looked up at me, then said,"You smell like shit."

I laughed as Robb said, "Arya language."

"No, she's right, I do smell like shit," I said, as I turned around to Tywin and Amory Lorch.

"Arya, I would like to introduce you to Tywin Lannister, the old lion."

I nod to several of my men and they walk up onto the platform, and I tell them.

"Throw Lorch in the deepest darkest cell in the dungeons, and put Tywin in a room under twenty-four hour guard."

As they lead the two men away, Arya asked, "Where is Ser Arys?"

I closed my eyes, and remembered how the light had left the eyes of the man who I had begun calling friend.

"Ser Arys gave his life to protect mine during the battle," I said, several tears falling from my eyes, "The archer was in the shadows, I didn't even see him, but Ser Arys did, and he threw himself in front of the arrow."

Arya hugged me again as we were guided through the castle by several men, and as soon as I found a bed, I collapsed onto it. Falling into a deep slumber.

 **Bet you didn't see that coming did you, But someone important had to die in this battle, going into I didn't know who, and honestly, I didn't know what else to do with Ser Arys, so I gave him a Hero's death. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and until next time, geros ilas.**


	10. And So It Begins

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of The Bastard Twin, and it is going to be a fun one. So the polls are closed, and there was a tie in the poll between just Daenerys, and Daenerys and Robb. So I'll give the deciding vote on this one, I am going to try something new for me and the something new will be having a poly relationship. Now it begins.**

I leaned over the edge of the ship again, vomiting the tiny lunch that I had eaten not twenty minutes ago.

"Well Rys," Theon said to me as I did so, "Finally found some place that you are not fond of, the sea."

"Piss off Theon," I replied with a glare, wishing that I hadn't left Morghan behind, but she seemed as uncomfortable with going out to sea as I was so, to save her the pain of that, I left her and Ser Barristan behind, which neither of the mentioned parties were happy about, to guard Robb, Arya, and Sansa.

Behind me, the two new Kingsguard that had proven their worth in combat Chuckled at my misfortune. The First was Ser Smalljon Umber, and the Second was Lady Dacey Mormont, who stood at the same height of Smalljon.

"Yeah, laugh it up you two," I muttered under my breath, a mock glare on my face.

Theon helped me back to my room on the ship and sat me down on the bed, pulling up a chair next to me. My Kingsguard waited outside the door.

"Well, now besides archery and wooing women, I have found something else that I am better than you at." He said, a smirk on his face, and I froze, and looked at him with a guarded expression.

"How did you?" I asked sputtering.

"Rys, I have seen the way you look at attractive men, and attractive women. I doubt that many others have noticed, but I have." He said, and I flushed slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging you, it's not my place to judge you, I can't fault someone, especially someone I grew up with and learned to respect, for having an appreciation for the same gender I do."

I let out a sigh of relief, then look out the window and remember the conversation that I had with Ser Barristan before I left Harrenhal.

~Memory~

" _It is good to see you this morning Ser Barristan," I said as the other two went to get some rest, and Morghan walked out behind me, keeping close to my side._

" _Aye M'lady, it is good to see you as well, Let us take a walk through the halls, and then Tywin Lannister has requested your presence" He said, and we began walking together through the halls, I knew he wanted us to be alone for our conversation. Morghan walked along with us, and kept butting my hand, looking for attention, which I gave to her as I rubbed her ears._

" _Let me guess, there is still a whole shit load of work that needs to be done today," I said, and Ser Barristan nodded his head in agreement._

" _Have we heard any news of the forces we sent to capture Clegane?" I asked hopefully and Ser Barristan's face fell._

" _Clegane's men were reinforced by westerland forces, remnants of those who your brother had scattered at whispering wood and Riverrun. As well as a large contingent of fresh troops from the Westerlands." He said, and I closed my eyes._

" _How many men did we lose?" I asked, dreading the answer._

" _There are nearly a thousand dead, and about nine hundred captured, Lord Edmure and Lord Karstark managed to evade capture, but both are wounded. He slipped through or fingers."_

 _I bow my head in defeat, and punch the wall next to me in anger, causing the injuries on my arm to flare up. Morghan rubs her head on my arm and gives me some comfort._

" _But there is some good news, M'Lady" He said, and I perked my head up slightly._

" _We have gotten news from the south, Renly has been killed, It was said that one of his own 'Rainbow' Guard killed him in his tent," He said, then paused slightly._

" _I feel like a But, is coming. And my uncle always said that nothing that a man said before the word but really counts."_

" _But with her dying breaths she said that Renly was murder by a shadow, a shadow with Stannis's face." He said, and I froze, "To make things worse, the Stormlands have joined with Stannis."_

" _What does that bring his forces to," I ask wearily_

" _That makes it some twenty thousand, but we have gotten word from House Velaryon, they defected from Stannis's forces bringing with them some thousand men, five war galleys, and about a dozen smaller vessels._

" _What of the Tyrells," I said, nodding my head thoughtfully as we walked closer to the old Lion's rooms, filling me with anxiety._

" _They are open to discussion, but I doubt they would do anything for us without the promise of a Royal Marriage."_

~Memory End~

Theon looked at me and asked concerned, "Is something bothering you Rys?"

I nodded my head, "I doubt that I'll get much of a choice to whom I'll marry, especially if we want the Tyrells on our side for this war. It'll probably be some flashy flowery summer knight who will want to control me."

"I pity the man then," He said jokingly, and I smiled lightly back. There was a quick knock at the door.

"Your Grace, we've arrived." A voice said from the other side of the door.

My face turns grim and Theon's eyes harden.

"Ready to meet your father again," I asked, and his eyes hardened.

"Hell no," He replied, "But we have to do this."

"If we are to have any chance of victory, yes," I replied and stood. Together Theon and I walked out the door and onto the deck of the ship, the Kingsguard fell into step behind me. Around the ship I could see the twenty men who had escaped Kings Landing with me, and another forty that Robb insisted on sending with me, all ready to leave the ship as my guards. Next to me, Theon put on a pin of his family's house, and I nodded to him with a smile on my face.

As soon as we berthed, there were Ironborn surrounding the ship.

"What business do you greenlanders have on Pyke," A large Ironborn said as we lowered the gangplank.

Theon stepped forward, "I am Theon Greyjoy the son and Heir of your Lord Balon Greyjoy. I am Escorting the Queen Risinya Targaryen to meet with my father."

There was a look of recognition in the Ironborn's eyes as he looked at Theon, and I stepped forward next to him, "I believe that Lord Balon received my Raven about a potential alliance between our people."

The Ironborn gave me a look, one which made me feel uneasy. As we left the ship, I pulled aside the Captain of the Guards. "Have ten men stay to guard the ship, I have an uneasy feeling."

"Yes M'Lady," The captain said, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Have the crew prepared to leave at a moments notice," I added as I walked off the gang plank, following after Theon. The men who were to follow me fell in line right after me.

"Lord Balon is waiting for you Your Grace," The Ironborn leading us said as we walked through the streets. While we were walking I noticed a great many men who had weapons and their own form of armor, and the feeling of unease that had been cultivated through the journey seemed to intensify.

I was almost relieved when we entered the main room of the Seastone Castle. Sitting on what I assumed was the Seastone Chair at the end of the long Hallway was who I assumed was Balon Greyjoy.

"So, you're the one they are calling the Wolf-dragon, The Dragon Queen of Westeros." Balon said as we walked into the room. My men followed behind me and I saw a great many Ironborn around the room.

"I am Lord Balon," I replied as I walked up to him, "I wish to gain you and your people's aid in this war. And in doing so help build your house up to the great standing that it once held."

Balon regarded me with a look of disdain, then looked behind me to where Theon stood.

"Boy," He said, pointing at Theon, "Come closer."

I nodded and Theon walked forward, his hand gripping his sword, his back straight and his head proud. As he walked up Balon looked at him appraisingly.

"Nine Years is it, they took a Frightened boy, and what have they given back," Balon asked.

"A man, your Son and Heir," Theon said

"We will see," He said

"Your son," I said, stepping forward, "Is a great man, and an even better warrior. He fought beside me at the battle of Harrenhal, we were outnumbered two to one, and we still took the fortress, and your son did it without a taking a scratch."

"Really, so he fled from the fighting?" Balon asked and looked at Theon.

"No, I fought next to the queen as we opened the gates and then killed so many of the fuckers that I lost count." Theon said, and I could tell from his voice that he was angered at his father's statement.

"Oh really," He said, then pointed at something on Theon, "That Bauble round your neck, did you buy it or did you take it."

"I-," Theon said, and from the tone of his voice I could tell that something was wrong.

"It was Bought wasn't it," Balon said, and Theon nodded. Balon nodded to someone, and then the doors shut behind us and Ironborn began to fill the room.

"Well, I know why you came here, to ask me to bend my knee, and you have also brought me back a greenlander for a son." Balon said to me, "Well, We'll make short work of this, kill them, but leave the girl alive, I'll have my vengeance on Stark through her."

Bows twanged and men drew weapons around us and my men began falling I drew my sword and attacked the raider who came at me first, killing him quickly. I caught sight of Theon who laid unconscious on the ground next to Balon's throne, his blade on the floor next to him. The battle raged on until it was me my kingsguard and two men in a circle of Ironborn. I felt an arrow him me in the leg and I fell to the ground in a haze of pain as arrows cut down the rest of my men. The last thing I saw was a fist heading for my face before I fell into darkness.

 **-TimeskipTimeskipTimeskip-**

When I came too, I was in a cell and Theon sat next to me. I groggily sat up, and pain lanced through my leg as I did so.

"Rys," He said, worriedly.

"Did anyone else make it," I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen anyone else," He said, then looked at me seriously, "Rys I heard the guards, they plan on selling you to the free cities."

Fear fills the pit of my heart, and a cold chill falls down the back of my spine.

"The Free Cities," I said, my voice panicked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," He replied, "They said that there was a ship from them waiting in the harbor."

From down the hall we head the sound of men approaching, I looked about the cell and tried to find something, anything to help me escape this situation. But my legs were shackled to the wall of the room. Finally my eyes caught sight of a long rusted nail, out of my reach, but within Theons.

"Theon, I need you to get that nail," I said, an acceptance filling my body as he did so.

"What now?" He asked, and I looked at him, and with a deadly seriousness, I replied, "I want you to kill me."

Theon looked a me horrified. We could hear the men getting closer and it started to get lighter.

"Theon please," I said, "I would rather die than be a slave."

As soon as I finished saying that, Two Ironborn and a man in fine robes appeared. One of the Ironborn opened up the cell door, and I gave him a pleading look.

"Theon please," I said, tears filling my eyes. Theon hesitated, then raised the hand with the nail in it. But his hesitation cost us. An Ironborn grabbed his hand and stopped him from driving the nail into my skull, and the other Ironborn unchained me, and hoisted me up to my knees in front of the finely dressed man.

"Yes," The man said, and his hands groped my breasts, then forced my chin up to meet his eyes, "Yes she will be a real beauty and will fetch a high price on the markets of Yunkai."

"So we are agreed on the price," Balon's voice said from the door and shame, horror, and revulsion filled me as the man in front of me gave a hungry grin.

"Oh, the agreed price will do very nice." The slaver said, and pulled a dart from his robes and pricked the side of my neck, causing my vision to start darkening. The last thing I heard was Theon straining as he tried to get free of his chains, yelling profanities as he did so.


	11. AN: Sorry

**I regret to in form all of you that I am going to be putting this Story on a more than likely Indefinite Hiatus. I might come back and revisit this story, but I wouldn't hold out any hopes. I will likely just post a synopsis of what I was planning to do, but I do not know when I will be able to do that.**


End file.
